Naruto: The Dragon Ninja
by BladeBrave04
Summary: They say that Destiny is meant to happened but sometimes. Destiny has other plan. Witness Ryuji Hayabusa, son of Ryu Hayabusa, as he discovers what it means to be a Shinobi and the burden that comes with it as he grasp Destiny into his own hand. OCxSakura, NarutoxHinata, OCxIno, OCxTenten, OCxTayuya,, OCxShizune.
1. Enter Naruto Uzumaki and Ryuji Hayabusa

This is my Naruto Story! This will show Ryuji the son of Ryu Hayabusa, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and others in this story!

Long ago, a Nine–Tailed Fox appeared on the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. When it did, it was believed that the village would be lost. Regardless, the ninja of the Hidden Leaf fought valiantly against the beast. Many lives were lost that day. However, one ninja challenged the beast to mortal combat. This ninja defeated the beast and sealed it within a newborn baby. This ninja was hailed forever as the strongest ninja in the Leaf. The Fourth Hokage!

The light of the sun shined in through the window of a house in the Hidden Leaf's Hayabusa's compound. The light shine on Ryuji Hayabusa causing to stir opening his eyes and let out a yawn. He has black spiky hair and blue eyes. He let out a yawn before getting out of bed revealing that he was wearing black boxers. Moving to the closet, he opened the door and took out a black shirt with golden dragon and grey jacket, navy pants and blue sandals. He looks at the bottom seeing a box then he opens the box revealing a sword in a stealth. As he said in his thought "I promise you father, I will make your proud wherever you are and I will take us this sword when I'm ready. When the time comes, this sword will remain here…" He went to the bathroom and did his usual retune.

Walking out of his house, Ryuji walk out fully dressed as he made his way to the village, he looked around at all the people. They were buying food, going to their jobs, or were heading to their favorite hangouts. They look at him waved at him.

As Ryuji said in his thought "These are good people, but I don't see why they treat him like dirt for something he didn't even do." As he said in his thought "No matter what I will still protect this village."

He then felt as if he was being followed as he turns to see a group of man following him acting like they're minding their own business but he notices they glance at him few times. He sighs as he said in his thought "Right on time,"

He knew their intention was to beat him but he had no time for that didn't want to be late.

Turning down an alley, Ryuji looked back and saw the group still following him.

Looking around, Ryuji spotted something that caused him to smirk before walking around a corner. The group watched as Ryuji ducked in another corner before pulling out swords, kunai and other such weapons and giving chase. When they got around the corner though, they were surprised to find that Ryuji was nowhere to be seen. Ryuji watch from ontop of the roof watching the group looking for him as he said in his thought "Glad they didn't see me up here." Jumping back down on the street, Ryuji continued walking until he saw two Chunin running by.

As one of them said, "Naruto!"

As another one said, "Hold on!"

They ran past Ryuji. Looking back at the two Chunin's retreating forms, Ryuji got a questioning look before turning and looking up only for his eyes to widen. The Hokage Monument, which was a mountain side with the faces of the four Hokage carved into it, was covered in graffiti!

As Ryuji ask, "Now who would?" He sighs as he said, "I know who." He looks at the fence to his left. As he asks "Really, Naruto? You had to graffiti the Hokage Monument?"

A tarp painted to look exactly like part of the fence was lowered to reveal a grinning Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto had sun blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on both cheeks. He wore an orange jumpsuit that consisted of an orange and blue jacket and orange pants with a kunai holster strapped on his right thigh. The jacket however was tied around his waist and had the red Uzumaki swirl on the back. He also wore a black t–shirt and blue ninja sandals. On his forehead, he had a pair of green goggles. As he said, "Pretty good, huh? Though I'm surprised this worked on those two following me and not you."

As Ryuji said, "It's because I've been an unwilling partner in most of your pranks." He looks at the Hokage Monument as he said, "This is gonna pinned on me too somehow."

As Naruto said holding his hand behind his head "Ah, you worry too much! That was too easy."

Unknown to either of them though, was that someone was standing behind them. This person had brown hair done up in a spiky ponytail, black eyes and had a scar that ran vertically across his face. The person, a Chunin, was wearing a black long sleeved ninja shirt and matching pants, a kunai holster strapped on his right leg, black ninja sandals and a green Chunin vest with the red Uzumaki swirl on the back. The Chunin also had a black ninja headband with a gray metal forehead protector on it that had the symbol for the Hidden Leaf on it. A tick mark formed on the chunin's cheek as he glared at the two as he said, "Oh yeah, Naruto, Ryuji?!"

Naruto let out a scream jumping in the air kicking his legs into the air while Ryuji look startled as he turns around as Naruto land on his bottom.

As Naruto ask "Where'd you come from, Iruka–Sensei!? What are you doing here?"

As Iruka said pointing at Naruto and Ryuji "No, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class."

Naruto look at Ryuji who gave him a look that said, 'I told you so'.

Iruka had brought both Naruto and Ryuji to the Ninja Academy tied up. As Iruka said, "I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, and you're messing up again!"

Naruto let out a hmph looking away. Iruka got a tick mark on his cheek before Ryuji cleared his throat gaining Iruka's attention as Ryuji said, "While I get why Naruto is tied up…" As he asks with a sweat drop "Why am I tied too, Iruka–sensei?"

As Iruka said, "Because you weren't in class either, Ryuji!"

As Ryuji said, "I slept in. I'm sorry I couldn't help it."

Iruka gain another tick mark as he said, "Fine! Because you missed it, you two, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!"

All the students groan. All the students lined up while Iruka cut Naruto and Ryuji free before they too joined the rest of the students. Iruka had a piece of paper. Sakura Haruno has pink hair that reached to the middle of her back with the bangs parted to either side of her face and emerald green eyes. She wore a red short sleeved dress that reached to her knees and on the back, was a white circle, black short shorts with a kunai holster strapped on her right leg and blue ninja sandals. She had a red ribbon tied on her head. Sakura walked up. As Sakura said, "Alright, Sakura here. Let's do it. Transform!"

Sakura perform the hand seal. She was shrouded in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cloud dissipated, it revealed a second Iruka in Sakura's place.

Iruka nodded his head as he crossed Sakura's name off the list as he said, "Transformed into me. Good."

The second Iruka was shrouded in smoke before it quickly dissipated revealing a normal Sakura once more. As she said excited "Yay! I did it! Yes!"

As Inner Sakura said, **"Yeah, I kicked butt!"**

Sakura then looked towards a boy with black hair that was spiked up in the back and had black eyes. He wore a blue short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha clan crest on the back, white shorts, a kunai holster strapped on his right leg, arm warmers and blue ninja sandals. As Sakura ask "Sasuke, did you see that?" She walks down the line as Iruka said, "Next. Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke walked up before performing the hand seal for the transformation. He was instantly clouded in smoke before it dissipated revealing yet another Iruka. As Iruka said, "Uh, good." He crossed Sasuke's name off the list.

The second Iruka was clouded in smoke again before it dissipated revealing a normal Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke walked back to the line as Iruka looked at the list again. As Iruka said, "Ryuji Hayabusa."

Ryuji walked up. He looked at Sasuke was looking at him in interest. Ryuji then performed the hand seal for the transformation Jutsu as he said, "Transform!" He as clouded in smoke. When the smoke dissipated, it revealed another Iruka.

As Iruka said, "Third times the charm. Well done!" He crossed Ryuji's name off the list.

The second Iruka was clouded in smoke again as the Jutsu was cancelled before it dissipated revealing a normal Ryuji.

Ryuji walked back to the line as Iruka looked at the list of names again. As he said, "Next. Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto who had has jacket back on with his arms crossed.

Ino Yamanaka looked at Naruto with a glare. Ino had platinum blonde hair that was done up in a ponytail with a single lock hanging on her forehead and light blue pupilless eyes. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt with a matching skirt, bandages wrapped around her stomach and legs, a kunai holster strapped to her right leg and blue ninja sandals.

On Naruto's other side is Shikamaru who was a thinner guy with black hair tied up in what looked kind of like a pineapple. He had a fishnet shirt underneath a simple vest as he said, "This is a total waste of time."

As Ino said, "We always pay for your screw up."

As Naruto said, "Like I care." He steps forward.

Hinata Hyuuga is down in the line, blushing, she has a large jacket on and a pretty pair of lavender eyes which marked her as a Hyuuga. She also has short black hair she kept pressing her fingers as she said in her thought "Naruto. Do your best."

Naruto performed the hand seal for the transformation. As he said, "Transform!" He as clouded in smoke. When the smoke dissipated, it revealed a nude female version of Naruto. The female Naruto had long sun blonde hair that was done up in twin pigtails, blue eyes, three whisker marks on both cheeks and a nicely sized bust. The female Naruto blew a kiss as Iruka ask "Huh?!" He went completely white before being propelled backwards by a large nosebleed.

Ryuji face palmed as the female Naruto was clouded in smoke before it dissipated revealing a normal Naruto Uzumaki who was laughing as he said, "Gotcha! That's my Sexy Jutsu!"

Iruka, who had recovered and plugged his nose with some tissue, got several tick marks as he shouted "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

Naruto is at the Hokage Monument scrubbing away the painting as he said, "This sucks. Loser."

Iruka is on top of the stone with his arms cross as he said, "You're not going home till you've cleaned up every single drop of paint."

Naruto stop scrubbing as he said looking up "So what? It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me." He went back to scrubbing.

As Iruka ask looking down "Naruto?"

Naruto looks up with his eyes narrowed as he asks with a pout on his face "What do ya want now, Sensei?"

As Iruka said, "Well, I was just thinking. Maybe after you clean this all up I can take you out for some ramen. The good stuff. What do you think?" He looks down at Naruto who smiled as Naruto said, "Now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this clean in no time!"

At nighttime Naruto and Iruka were at a ramen shop as they sat down as Naruto slip some noodles as Iruka ask "Naruto?"

As Naruto said, "Mhm…"

As Iruka ask "Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean, you know who the Hokage are, don't you?"

As Naruto said, "Course I do." He slurps up more noodles finishing the bowl letting out a sigh as he said, "Everybody knows. They were the greatest Shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best. Undefeated Ninja champs." As he said, "And the Fourth Hokage's the one who saved the village from the Nine–Tailed Fox. He was the most amazing."

As Iruka ask "Then why'd you?"

As Naruto said, "Cause I'm going to be greater than any of them. Me. Naruto. The next Hokage!" He points at his chopsticks as he said, "A Ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me. Believe it!"

Iruka sucks up noodles from the corner of his mouth.

As Naruto said, "Uh, by the way, I kinda want to ask a little favor, Sensei."

As Iruka ask "You want another bowl?"

Naruto shook his head as he said, "Uh–uh. I… I want to try on your headband. Come on, Please!?" He bowed his head.

As Iruka said, "Uh…" As he said pointing at his headband "Oh this? No way. You can only wear the Leaf Headband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a Ninja. You've gotta pass the test tomorrow."

As Naruto said, "That is so uncool!" He pouted.

As Iruka ask laughing "Hey? Is that why you took off your goggles?"

As Naruto said, "Ugh! I want another bowl!"

Ryuji is outside with ten dummies then he took out ten kunais tossed them at the dummies. The kunai whizzed through the air before impacting with the dummies. Six hit the center of the dummies while all hit the dummies.

As Ryuji said, "I just don't get it." As he asks in his thought "Why do they treat Naruto as an outsider? What did he do to them that made them hate him so much?" As he said, "I know why Naruto does his pranks, he does it as a cry of attention. He has no parent to come home too. The only friends he has are Iruka–sensei and me. Sure, I don't know my parents but someone has always been like a mother figure to me."

The next morning Iruka stood in front of the class, as Iruka said, "We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on… The Clone Jutsu."

The second Naruto heard those words, he buried his face in his hands. As he said in his thought "Ugh! That's my worst technique! Great. I'm never gonna pass!"

Naruto stood in front of Iruka who was seated at the teacher's desk along with another chunin.

This chunin, Mizuki, had white hair that reached to just above his shoulders and black eyes. He wore the same outfit as Iruka.

As Naruto said in his thought "Alright. Get it together, Naruto. You can do this." He brought his fingers together as he said, "Believe it." Wind began to flow around him as he said, "Clone Jutsu!"

As smoke clouded him from vision. The smoke disappears, revealing Naruto, and he looks over to his right. Lying belly down on the floor, with its tongue out, is a Clone of Naruto.

Naruto laugh nervously as Iruka said with one of those looks "You fail!"

Naruto began to flip out. As Iruka said, "Hmm…"

As Mizuki ask "Iruka–sensei?"

Iruka look at him as Mizuki said, "He's off, but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try, so you know he really wants to become a Ninja. We could cut him a break and pass him."

Naruto gain a hopeful look.

As Iruka said, "Mizuki–Sensei. The other students created at least three effective replications. But Naruto could only create one." He pointed at the clone as he said, "And look at it. It's pitful. I can't pass him."

Naruto shake in anger.

Ryuji was called into the next classroom. Walking in, he saw Iruka and Mizuki.

As Iruka said, "All right, Ryuji. Please perform the Clone Jutsu."

Ryuji nodded his head before thinking of something. As he asks "Um, if I may ask, how did Naruto do?"

Iruka sighed causing Ryuji to shook his head as he said, "Nevermind. I can guess. Sorry Naruto." He then made the hand seal to perform the clone jutsu. Blue chakra swirled around Ryuji as he said, "Clone Jutsu!" As smoke clouded him from vision.

When it dissipated, Iruka and Mizuki were surprised to see ten Ryuji clones surrounding the original Ryuji.

As Ryuji ask, "How's that?"

As Mizuki said, "That's every impressive, Ryuji. That's seven more than the required amount to pass, which is three." As he said, "Congratulations Ryuji! You pass! As of today, you are officially a genin ranked Leaf ninja!"

Ryuji smiled as he walked over to the table that had a few headbands left and grabbed one as his clones dispelled. He then tied it around his forehead before turning and bowing to Mizuki and Iruka. Ryuji's headband, like the other genin's headbands, was a blue cloth with a metal forehead protector with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf carved into it.

As Ryuji said, "Thank you, Iruka–sensei and Mizuki–sensei." He stood up straight. He then turned and walked toward the door before opening it and walking out.

Ryuji was outside as he watched everyone else being congratulated for becoming genin by their parents, siblings, friends as he saw Naruto sitting on a swing looking at the family as Ryuji walk over patting on Naruto's shoulder for suppor.

As a women ask "There, you see him?"

As another said, "It's that boy. I heard he's the only one who failed."

As the women said, "Hmph! Well it serves him right."

As the other one said, "Just imagine what would happen if he became a Ninja."

Naruto pulled his goggles down.

As the other women said, "I mean, he's the boy who…"

As the women said, "Shh… We're not allowed to talk about that."

Then they felt a chill as they turn to see Ryuji in front of Naruto giving them his cold glare causing them to flinch and turn away as Naruto look at Mizuki.

Near the student is Iruka with the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Hiruzen had gray hair, black eyes and a gray beard. He wore a red kimono with a white sash tied around his waist, a white coat that reached down to his feet with the word "Hokage" written on the back in red, a white and red hat styled after a bamboo hat with the kanji for "fire" on the front and black ninja sandals. They watch the three of them.

As Hiruzen said, "Iruka. There is something we need to talk about."

Ryuji then turn to see Naruto gone as he sighs as the swing soon stop.

Naruto and Mizuki were on the ledge as Mizuki said, "Iruka–sensei is tough. He's not against you."

As Naruto ask "Then why? Why only me?"

As Mizuki said, "He wants you to be strong. With all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know. No parents. No family."

As Naruto said sadly "But… This time I really wanted to graduate."

Mizuki chuckle quietly as he said, "Then I guess I'll have to tell you."

As Naruto ask looking at Mizuki "Huh?"

As Mizuki said, "It's a secret. But I'm gonna let you in on it."

Naruto widen his eyes as he ask, "A secret?"

It was nighttime at the village as Iruka laid on his bed as he remembers his conversation with Hiruzen

 _(Flashback)_

 _As Hiruzen said, "Iruka?"_

 _As Iruka ask "What is it Lord Hokage?"_

 _As Hiruzen said, "I know how you feel. You grew up just like Naruto. Without knowing the love of a Mother or Father. The warmth of a family."_

 _Iruka remember the night the Nine–tails attack and he was carried away from his parents._

 _(End Flashback)_

As Mizuki said outside of Iruka's door "Iruka–sensei wake up!"

Iruka open the door as he ask "What? What is it?"

As Mizuki said, "You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away. It's Naruto. He stole the Sacred Scroll."

As Iruka said in shock "You mean the Scroll of Sealing? No!"

Naruto was sitting down in the woods, near an old hut, reading the scroll as he said, "Now let's see… The first one is… Multi–Shadow Clone Jutsu." He put his hands behind his head as he said frustrated "Ah! Not this again. It's my worst Jutsu!"

A group of ninjas were in front of Hiruzen as one of them said, "Lord Hokage! This is not just a prank. This is a serious crime!"

As another said, "The scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first Hokage. Secrets known only to our village."

Iruka and Mizuki join in as another said, "If it falls into the wrong hands, they could destroy our entire way of life."

As Hiruzen said, "Alright. Bring Naruto here at once!"

As the Ninjas said, "Sir!"

All Ninja's disappear with a rush of wind in front of Hiruzen.

Iruka stops on a building, panting and looking around as he asks in his thought "Where would he go?"

Mizuki ran through another village as he said in his thought "Now that I told everyone what Naruto did, I can eliminate him. They'll be glad he's gone." He smirks evilly as he said in his thought "And of course I keep the scroll for myself."

Naruto is in front of the small hut, sitting on the ground panting.

Iruka walks up to him, and Naruto looks up as Iruka said, "It's all over." He laughs. Naruto scratches his head, and laughs back.

Iruka straightens up, confused as he ask "Huh?"

As Naruto said, "Got me already? Not bad. You're quick, Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique."

As Iruka said in his thought "He's been out here practicing. I can tell how hard he's been working."

As Naruto said, "Listen, Iruka–Sensei! I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you're going to let me graduate and everything will be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns Jutsu from this scroll passes."

As Iruka ask "Huh? Where'd you get that idea?"

As Naruto said, "Mizuki–sensei told me about it. Believe it." He turns to show the scroll on his back as he said turning to Iruka "He told me to find the scroll…And this place…" He stops as he saw Iruka's shock face.

As Iruka ask in his thought "Huh? Mizuki?" He then senses an attack as he turns to see incoming attack of kunais as he "Look out!"

He pushes Naruto back, taking the Kunai. It pushes Iruka back to the wall of the hut. Kunai are in the wall, some pinning Iruka there, and there's one in his leg.

Mizuki appeared on a tree as he said, "I see you've found our little hide away."

As Iruka said looking at Mizuki "So that's the way it is, huh? I should've known."

As Mizuki said, "Naruto! Give me the scroll, now!"

As Naruto said, "Wait a minute…" He turns to Iruka then at Mizuki as he ask, "What's going on here?"

He looks at Iruka who panted pulling out the kunai on his leg and toss it aside as Iruka said, "Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll!"

Mizuki stood up as Iruka said, "It contains forbidden Jutsu, that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power."

Naruto stood up glaring angrily at Mizuki. As Mizuki said holding out a hand "Naruto. Iruka's just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

As Naruto ask turning to Iruka "Huh?"

As Iruka said, "Stop lying, Mizuki." As he said looking at Naruto "Don't let him trick you, Naruto."

Mizuki let out a laugh as he said, "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying."

As Iruka said, "No, Mizuki!"

As Mizuki said, "They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree 12 years ago."

As Naruto ask, "What decree?"

As Mizuki said, "Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you now. He'd do anything to shut me up."

As Naruto ask with his eyes wide looking at Mizuki "What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"

As Iruka said, "Don't tell him! It's forbidden!"

As Mizuki said whose face is partially shadowed "The decree is, no one can tell you the Nine–Tailed Fox is inside you!"

Naruto's eyes widen in shock as Mizuki said, "The Fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine–Tailed Fox!"

As Iruka shouted "STOP IT!"

As Mizuki said, "They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like they hated you for just being alive."

Naruto gain tears as he said, "No!" His hands are on his side and wind has come up around him as he said, "No, no, no, no!"

As Iruka said, "Naruto…"

As Mizuki said, "That's why you'll never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts!"

Iruka bends over in pain with his hands over his legs as he remembers his conversation with Hiruzen.

 _(Flashback)_

 _As Hiruzen said, "Iruka. Naruto never had a Mother or Father to care for him. He's shut out of everything and doesn't know why. Most people won't even look at him. How would you feel if everywhere you went, people turned their backs on you? That's why he gets in trouble. So, people will notice him. It may not show, but he's always thinking about the family he doesn't have. He's hurting inside."_

 _(End Flashback)_

Mizuki spin a giant shuriken above his head as he said, "Die, Naruto!" He throws the Shuriken while Naruto fell down trying to get away.

As Iruka said, "Naruto! Get Down!"

Naruto does, covering his head with his hands. Then, Naruto looks up.

Iruka is above him, the Shuriken sticking out of his back. Iruka coughs a little, in pain. Naruto, with drops of blood on his cheek, looks up at Iruka shocked as did Mizuki as Naruto ask "W–Why?"

As Iruka said, "Because we're the same." As he said, "When I was a kid, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me… And know my name. My school wasn't good enough to get the attention, so I did crazy things. And then I had to pay for it. It was hard."

Naruto looks up as tears fall down onto Naruto's cheek as Iruka said while crying "I know that's how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could've been there for you more." As he said with Naruto sitting up a bit "I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that."

Naruto lips tremble as Mizuki said chuckling "Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the Nine–Tailed Fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you."

Naruto stood and ran as Iruka said, "Naruto!" As he shouted reaching out to Naruto "NARUTO!"

Mizuki drop down laughing as he said, "You know once he makes up his mind, nothing can change it."

Iruka's hand drop as Naruto kept running as Mizuki said, "He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. You saw that look in his eye, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast." He stood up straight as Iruka said, "No…"

Iruka he pulls the shuriken from his back and stands up as he said, "Naruto…Isn't like that!" He throws the shuriken at Mizuki, who only has to lean to the side to dodge because of Iruka's injuries hindering him.

As the Shuriken went to the tree as Mizuki said, "You're a joke. As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll, I'll be back for you." He jump away.

As Iruka said in his thought "I won't let you."

Ryuji was walking in the village as he said in thought "Some of them took things for granted. They should be at least grateful for what they have." He then decided to jump into the air and landed on the roof as he started jumping along the rooftops.

However, as he was doing so, he spotted someone being backed into an alley. Curious, Ryuji jumped on to the roof of the building next to the alley and peered down to see a large man and a young girl.

However, upon closer inspection, Ryuji's eyes widened as he noticed the long pink hair with a blue Leaf ninja headband tied in it. As he ask in his thought "That's Sakura! What's going on?!"

As the man laugh as he ask "What are you doing here in Yasu's territory, little girl?"

Sakura gulped, but fixed a glare on Yasu as she said, "I was just getting some stuff for my parents. You'd better back off! I–I'm a genin kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf!"

As Yasu said, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yasu isn't afraid of a little girl." As he said, "Now why don't you hand over all your belongings to Yasu and maybe Yasu will let you go, hmm?"

Sakura continue to glare at Yasu as she said, "No way! This is your last warning!"

Yasu laughed again as he approached Sakura as he said, "Yasu likes when they fight. Yasu thinks he'll keep you."

Sakura's eyes widen as he ask "W–what?!" She was backhanded into the wall by Yasu. She collapsed on to the ground and fell unconscious.

Ryuji, who had witnessed this, gain a cold glared as he jumped down and landed on the ground between Yasu and Sakura.

As Ryuji said in cold tone "It's not nice to hit girls. Now Leave Sakura alone now!"

As Yasu said, "Well, well. If it isn't Konoha's Dragon boy."

As Ryuji said, "Call me what you want but leave Sakura alone."

As Yasu ask "So the friend of the Nine–Tailed Fox has decided to claim her as his mate?"

Ryuji look confused before he glared at Yasu as he said knowing he meant Naruto "No way Naruto is the Nine–Tailed Fox. The Nine–Tailed Fox died years ago at the hands of the late Fourth Hokage."

As Yasu said, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You know nothing about that!"

As Ryuji ask keeping his guard "What do you mean?"

As Yasu said, "Yasu know how everyone treats your friend and Yasu knows why."

As Ryuji ask, "Why do they do that?"

As Yasu said, "Because the Nine–Tail Fox is inside him! He contains the Nine–Tail Fox himself!"

Ryuji's eyes widen in surprise as he said in his thought "That's why they shut Naruto out treating him like an animal! They think that he's the Nine–Tailed Fox!" His bangs covered his eyes.

As Yasu said, "That's right, he's the Nine–tailed Fox in human form!"

As Ryuji said, "You're wrong." He glared at Yasu as he said, "It doesn't matter if he has the Nine–Tailed inside of him he's still Naruto Uzamaki to me. If what you were saying about the spirit taking him over was true, then he would have gone on a rampage in the village for how the others treat him already. So, in truth, the spirit is just inside him! Naruto is still the one in control! He puts his whole heart into his hark work training. So, you're wrong he's nothing like the Nine Tailed Fox."

He then grabbed Yasu's arm surprising him then threw him clear out of the alley and crashing into a stand across the street. All the people in the street stopped and stared in shock as they saw Yasu painfully pull himself out of the rubble that was a stand before looking toward the alley to see Ryuji walk out of it as he said, "Like I said before. Now leave Sakura alone."

He ran forward punching Yasu in the gut causing him to hunch over in pain. Ryuji removed his fist from Yasu's gut before ducking down and doing a sweeping kick which knocked Yasu off his feet and caused him to hit the ground hard.

Ryuji then followed it up with kicking the man in the face causing a sicken crunch to be heard by all who were witnessing this.

Yasu went rolling back a few feet before rolling to a stop and holding his profusely bleeding nose. He quickly scrambled to his feet and picked up a metal bar. As he said, "You're dead boy!" He ran towards Ryuji.

Ryuji just stood there as he swung the metal pipe at Ryuji's head but he ducked under the pipe as it passed over his head. He then quickly stood up and moved around Yasu before kicking the back of Yasu's knees causing him to fall on them.

Ryuji then grabbed both of Yasu's arms and pulled back on them while placing his right foot on the man's back.

Yasu dropped the pipe as he felt the pain of his arms being pulled back while he was being pushed forward. As Ryuji ask "You are going to leave everyone who comes through here alone from now on. Got it?"

As Yasu said, "Yes! Yes! Yasu got it!"

As Ryuji said, "You will also return everything you've stolen to their rightful owners. Understand?"

As Yasu shouted "Yes! Yasu understands!"

Ryuji let go of Yasu's arms and allowing the man to fall face–first on the ground. He looked back at Ryuji.

As Ryuji said, "Good, now get moving!" He kicks Yasu in the back and sending him flying forward a few feet.

Yasu quickly stood up before running away as fast as he could.

Ryuji turned and walked back into the alley to see that Sakura was still on the ground unconscious. He took notice of a bag of groceries on the ground and picked it up. Checking to see if everything was still in the bag, he put his left arm through the holes in the bag's handles and let it hang off his shoulder. He walked over to Sakura and, reaching down, scooped her up into a bridal carry. He then turned toward the alley exit and took off running before jumping on to a low building's roof.

Sakura opened her green eyes as she finally regained consciousness. The first thing she noticed was the night sky. Sitting up, she looked around and noted that she was on top of a roof. As she ask "H–how did I get here?"

She remembers she ran into Yasu then he backhanded her into a wall and fell unconscious.

As a voice said, "I brought you here."

That cause Sakura to let out a startled yelp as she quickly stood and turned to the source of the voice to see Ryuji seated at the edge of the roof. He was looking back at her with a neutral expression. As Sakura ask "R–Ryuji? What's going on? Why did you bring me here? And where is here?"

Ryuji knelt on his right knee with his right arm over it as he said, "To answer your first question: I saved you from that thug Yasu. To answer your second question: I brought you here because I didn't think that taking you to my place was a good idea because you probably would think that I was gonna do something perverted to you and I don't know where you live. To answer your third question: We're on the Ninja Academy roof." Sakura went wide eyed at that. She had thought Sasuke would save her back there, but for Ryuji to save her? Well, they have been friends since they were eight and she did developed a crush on him like she has on Sasuke.

As Sakura ask "W–why did you save me? Was it because we are friends?"

As Ryuji said, "To be honest, I really don't know."

Sakura got a tick mark as her anger soared as Inner Sakura said angrily **"Cha! If you don't even know why you saved me, then why did you even bother?! I thought you save me because we're friends!"**

As Ryuji said breaking Sakura out of her thoughts "But," He look at Sakura as he said, "I couldn't just walk away and ignore what was happening. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did." He sat down on the roof as Sakura walked over and took a seat next to him.

As Ryuji said, "Some people like me because of my heritage and some don't like me because of their humiliation by my clan. The only friend I had is Naruto and Iruka and you of course, then Shikamaru and Choji, but I don't really try to join Naruto on his pranks." As he said, "Don't get me wrong! I'd be lying if I said I didn't find some of them funny, or that I didn't willingly join him on a few. I just people to treat me just as Ryuji Hayabusa."

Sakura then smiled, she knew that Ryuji is the son of the great Dragon Ninja, Ryu Hayabusa, the strongest Ninja in the Hidden Leaf, he was strong as the Fourth Hokage maybe even more powerful.

Ryuji sigh breaking Sakura out of her thought as Ryuji said, "But he's good guy." He looks at Sakura with a smile as he said, "I've got a dream, too, after all." As he said, "And to fulfill it, I have to show people that I can do that by just being me." He then looked away as he stood up, but if he had looked at Sakura, then he would've seen a small smile on her face.

Sakura stood up before she went wide eyed with panic as she remembered something important. As she said, "The groceries!" As she said, "I forgot them in that alley!" She hung her head in defeat as she realized she would be going back home empty–handed. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and raised her head up to see Ryuji standing in front of her whilst holding a bag of groceries in his left hand causing Sakura to go wide eyed in shock.

As Ryuji said, "I picked them up before I brought you here because I figured they were yours."

Sakura quickly snatched the bag out of Ryuji's hands and looked inside to see that everything she bought was still there. Sighing in relief, Sakura looked at Ryuji with a smile as she said, "Thanks, Ryuji."

Ryuji nodded his head. Sakura notice that Ryuji was missing his jacket as she asks "Um, Ryuji what happened to your jacket?"

As Ryuji said confuse "What do you mean? You're wearing it?"

It was Sakura's turn to be confused. Looking down at herself, Sakura's eyes widened as she saw that she was indeed wearing Ryuji's jacket for it was draped over her shoulders. As Ryuji said, "I put it on you to keep you warm until you woke up." As he said, "But anyway, I should get ya back home."

To Sakura's surprise, Ryuji proceeded to scoop her up in a bridal carry earning a surprised "eep" from Sakura as she said, "I can walk."

As Ryuji said, "I know, but I figure that this seems faster." As he said, "Just point the way."

Before Sakura could object, Ryuji leaped off the roof. After a while of traveling, and a few wrong turns that earned Ryuji a few lumps on the head courtesy of Sakura, the two arrived at the Sakura's house. Once he landed in front of Sakura's house, Ryuji set Sakura down on her feet.

As Sakura said, "Well, thanks again for your help, Ryuji."

Ryuji nodded his head as he said, "Sure thing, Sakura. I'll see ya later." He turns and walk off home.

Once he disappeared around a corner, Sakura hurried inside.

After depositing the groceries in the kitchen she immediately headed up to her room. Once she had closed her bedroom door, she turned and leaned on it as she sank down to sit on the floor. She would never admit it out loud, but while she had been held by Ryuji, she had felt her cheeks grow hot and her heart thump wildly in her chest which was something she thought only Sasuke could cause but Ryuji was the cause of it.

Both Ryuji and Sasuke were talented ninja with a little more training Ryuji could be on the same level as Sasuke but that wasn't the main reason her heart was thumbing as she said in her thought "I was in real trouble. Things could've been a lot worse if Ryuji hadn't stepped in and saved me. And I know girls can easily fall for guys who save them, but…"

Girls like Sakura could easily fall for guys who save them. Her heart is torn between her crush on Sasuke and blooming her heart on Ryuji since they were kids as she would decide on who would she pick in the end of her long time and her other crush.

Sighing, Sakura stood up. As she did, she realized she was still wearing Ryuji's jacket as she said in her thought "Oh, I forgot to give it back to him." She took it off and folded it as she said in her thought "I'll just give it back to him when I see him again." With at least that decided, Sakura set it on top of her dresser and went to get ready for bed.

Ryuji enter his home and turn on the lights. He closes the door and lock it he stretch feeling like he forgot something then realize he forgot his jacket as he said, "Whoops. Looks like I forgot to ask Sakura for my jacket back." As he said, "Oh well, I'll just ask her for it the next time I see her." He turned out his living room light and made his way to his bedroom for some much needed shut eye.

Hiruzen is in his office sitting on his chair looking at the crystal ball as he saw Naruto running through the trees as he said, "This is not good. Mizuki has a big mouth. He made Naruto feel so bad. Worse than he's ever felt. It could unleash the power inside of him. If Naruto keeps tampering with the scroll, the seal that locks the Fox spirit inside of him could be broken. The beast will come out. If that happens, I fear for us all."

Iruka ran after Naruto through the tree with Naruto still running as Iruka appeared behind him as he said, "Naruto! Everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll. Hurry!" He stood in front of Naruto as he said, "He's coming after you to take it away."

Naruto stops on a branch, then jumps, right into Iruka, sending Iruka flying back. Naruto lands on his feet, and slides to a stop panting hard Iruka is on his hands and knees as he said, "It can't be…"

Naruto took the scroll off his back, and backs up to a tree, sliding down to the ground as he ask "How did you know, Naruto?" As he ask looking at Naruto "How did you know…" Smoke appear around him before revealing to be Mizuki as he ask "That it was me, and not Iruka?"

Naruto chuckle as smoke appear around him before it disappeared revealing Iruka with a log beside him as he said smirking "Because I'm Iruka."

Mizuki stood up as he said, "You're a fool."

Unknown to them Naruto is hiding behind a tree off to the side holding the scroll as Mizuki said, "Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one who wiped out your family."

As Iruka said, "I don't care what you say, cause you're not getting your hands on that scroll."

Naruto lean forward angrily as Mizuki said, "As if you could stop me. Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me."

As Iruka ask "How's that?"

As Mizuki said, "He wants the scroll for his own power, and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll poor all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."

As Iruka said, "You're right…"

Naruto gasp in shock hugging the scroll tighter as he said in his thought "So it's true. Iruka–Sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some beast. Some kind of freak!"

As Iruka said, "That is how beasts are."

Naruto's eyes widen as Iruka said, "But that's not who Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind. Works hard. Puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him… But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong. He's nothing like the Nine–Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki, of the village hidden in the leaves."

Naruto cried as Mizuki said reaching for his last shuriken on his back "Hmph! You really believe that dribble?" As he said pulling the Shuriken "Iruka, I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind." He spun the shuriken as he said, "You're finished!"

As Iruka ask in his thought "So this is it…?"

Naruto suddenly jumps in between them, and head butts Mizuki in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Iruka's eyes widen. Naruto skids to a stop, standing the scroll up beside him as Iruka ask in his thought "Naruto?"

Naruto stood up straight as Mizuki said looking at Naruto "Not bad, for a little punk."

As Naruto said with half of his face shadowed "f you ever lay a hand on my Sensei… I'll kill you!"

As Mizuki said standing up "Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move!"

Naruto put both his hands' index and middle fingers together in the shape of a cross as he said, "Take your best shot, fool. I'll give it back to you a thousand fold!"

As Mizuki said, "Let's see you try! Show me what you can do, Nine–Tailed Fox!"

Iruka watch in shock with his mouth open as Naruto said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Poof sounds were heard and Iruka's eyes widen. Surrounding them are hundreds of Naruto clones in the trees and on the ground as Iruka said in his thought "Naruto… Those aren't just Illusions." He sat up smiling as he said in his thought "They're solid clones! He's mastered an extremely advanced Jutsu."

Mizuki looks around confused and overwhelmed. All of the clones are calling out over here or come on as Mizuki ask stumbling around "Huh? What is this?" He fell to the ground and moves back as he said, "No…"

As one of the clones said, "If you're not comin'…"

As another said, "Then we're gonna come after you."

Mizuki looks around, then screams, as the clones lay into him with everything they have. By the end of it, Mizuki is a broken, bleeding mess on the forest floor.

Naruto chuckle rubbing the back of his head as he said, "Sorry. I kinda got carried away." As he asks looking at Iruka "You okay, Iruka–sensei?"

As Iruka said letting out a breath "Yeah…" As he said in his thought "He's amazing. He wants to surpass all the Hokage… And I'm starting to believe he might do it." He let out another breath as he said, "Naruto. Come here a minute. I've got something I want to give you."

At the village, all the ninja were all together as one ask "You're telling me no one can find Naruto?"

As another said, "Not a clue…"

As another said, "This is bad news. We're gonna have to smoke him out or something…"

Hiruzen walk up with a pipe in his mouth as he said, "There's no longer any need to worry."

They look at them as one of them ask "Lord Hokage?"

As Hiruzen said, "The scrolls safe. Naruto will be back soon."

As Naruto ask "Sensei? How much longer?"

As Iruka said, "Okay. You can open your eyes now."

Naruto opens his eyes he saw Iruka's standing there, smiling, holding in his hands Naruto's goggles he also saw Iruka's missing his headband. The sun shine's brighter, revealing them both standing.

As Iruka said, "Congratulations. You graduate."

Naruto had Iruka's headband on his head shock at this as Iruka said, "And to celebrate, I have a surprise. We're going out for Ramen tonight."

Naruto's lips tremble as Iruka ask opening his eyes "Huh?"

As Naruto said, "Iruka–sensei?" He jumps at him, hugging him, and Iruka falls back down as Iruka said, "Ah. That hurts."

Naruto laughs, and Iruka is patting his back as he said, "Oh, come on." They start mucking around as Iruka said in his thought "Naruto. This is only the beginning. The road gets tougher now that you're a Ninja. But if I told you that, I guess it would ruin the moment. So, I'll tell you later. Over Ramen."

To those who read this, Ryuji will be the forth member of Team Seven. Yes, I know not creative but trust me, it might be better this way.


	2. My name is Konohamaru

Chapter 2 is up! Also I was able to do this story from UltimaShishigawa who did a Naruto.

Chapter 2: My name is Konohamaru

The sun rose in the sky above the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Ryuji let out a yawn as he sat up on his bed as he stood up in his underwear. He got out his clothe before heading to the bathroom.

Walking in the bathroom, Ryuji shut the door before walking over to the sink. He placed his clothes on the shelf and turned toward the sink before turning it on. He splashes cold water fully waking him up he then turn on the shower then turn it on. As Ryuji said in his thought "I can't believe that Naruto has the Nine–Tailed Fox inside him."

He slips off his boxer and step into the shower as Ryuji said in his thought "I always thought the Fourth Hokage destroyed the beast." He poured some shampoo in his hair as he said in his thought "That fight last night was only the beginning, they'll be strong one then him, so I have to train to be prepared. I'm a Genin ninja of the Hidden Leaf."

He rinses the soup into his hair as he said in his thought "Though I now see why Naruto was treated like an outsider they think he is the beast itself but he still Naruto." He rinsed the soap out of his hair and off his body as he said in his thought "One thing at a time. First, I have to get my profile picture taken. That'll be my ninja identity. After that, I think I'll head to the training grounds for some training." He shut off the water.

Reaching toward the towel rack just outside the shower, Ryuji grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Stepping out of the shower, Ryuji walked over to the sink as he went to do his usual routine.

Ryuji fully dress without his jacket walked toward the Hokage Tower for his photo to be taken.

When he arrived, he tightened his headband before heading to the roof. When he got to the roof, he was surprised to find Naruto already there with the photographer. As he said in his thought "Why is Naruto here? I thought he didn't graduate."

He then noticed that Naruto had white paint all over his face with red swirls painted on his cheeks and ridiculous red eyes painted over his own causing Ryuji to sweat drop. As he ask in his thought "He doesn't seriously think that they're going to accept any photo of him looking like that, does he?"

The Photographer was thinking the same thing as he ask "Listen, kid, you sure you want me to take your picture like that?"

As Naruto said, "Just do it! Come on already! Come on! Come on!"

As the photographer said, "Then don't blame my later." He went under the tarp on his camera as he said, "Say cheese!" He then pressed the button in his hand causing the camera to flash.

After the photo was taken, Naruto stood up and looked toward Ryuji getting a big grin as he said, "Hey Ryuji!"

As Ryuji ask "Um, Naruto, why were you getting your picture taken if you didn't graduate?" As he ask "And why did you paint yourself like that?"

As Naruto said, "Heh heh heh, I'll explain later."

Ryuji raise an eyebrow as the Photographer said, "Next!"

Ryuji walked over and took a seat as the photographer set up the camera. As the Photographer said, "All right! Say cheese!" With that, the camera flashed.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, looked at the photos of Naruto and Ryuji as both genin were seated in front of the desk. Hiruzen look at the photos as Ryuji's photo is normal like everyone else's was so it'll be submitted, but Naruto's different.

Ryuji shook his head while Hiruzen sigh while Naruto grin rubbing the back of the head as he said, "At first, you know, I couldn't figure out exactly how to do it. It took me like three hours to work it out and stuff. But, finally, I got it! Like an art project on my face, only cooler."

As Hiruzen said, "Take it again."

As Ryuji said in his thought "I knew they wouldn't accept his photo like that."

As Naruto said, "Huh? No way!"

As Hiruzen said, "We can't accept this photo."

As Naruto said, "Yeah? Well, I'm not doing it again!"

The two glared at each other. Ryuji sweat drop as a specter as he said in his thought "You're pushing your luck, Naruto. You may have beat Mizuki and even learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but don't think the Hokage won't strip you of your ninja status if you test his patience."

Naruto growled doing hand signs as he said, "Transform!" He was shrouded in a cloud of smoke causing Ryuji's eyes to widen as he said in his thought "Oh boy."

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Naruto's female counterpart in all her nude glory as she said, "Pretty please, Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen blink for a moment before blood shot out of his nose. He let out a small yell of surprise as his chair fell back. He now laid on the ground twitching.

Ryuji had a dark blush on his face as he said in his thought "I can't believe it! Naruto's Sexy Jutsu actually worked on the Third Hokage!"

Smoke shrouded the female Naruto before it dissipated to reveal a normal Naruto Uzumaki who look at Hiruzen strangely.

Once he recovered, Hiruzen stood up and sat back down in his chair before pulling out a tissue and wiping the blood away as he said, "That was your Sexy Jutsu, wasn't it? Very tricky. Don't do it again!"

Naruto nervously chuckle rubbing the back of his head as Hiruzen ask "And where is your headband, Naruto? You're supposed to be wearing it."

Naruto grip his goggle as he said, "Oh, I'm not putting it on 'til the orientation. I don't wanna mess it up."

As Hiruzen said, "So, you want your headband nice, but your photo which is supposed to identify you makes you look like a clown. It's for ninja training and missions which is the key to your future." As he said, "Look at this picture, you can't even tell who it is!" He held the paper to where Naruto and Ryuji could see it. It not only had Naruto's weird picture, but also his information such as name, date of birth, current age, etc.

As Naruto ask Well, fine! How am I supposed to know all this complicated stuff anyway?!"

Hiruzen look at the door sensing something as he ask "Hm?"

Naruto and Ryuji sense it too as the door slid open to reveal a little kid. The kid had brown hair done up in a spiky ponytail and black eyes. He wore a gray helmet, a yellow t–shirt with a blue scarf around his neck, gray shorts and blue ninja sandals. The kid looked at Hiruzen with a glare before pulling out a shuriken from his pocket. As he said, "Old man! I challenge you!" He ran forward as he said, "I'm going to defeat you and become the Fifth Hokage!"

However, as he got close to Sarutobi's desk, the kid accidentally stepped on the end of his scarf causing him to trip, he let out a yelp and faceplant the ground. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

The boy held his face as he said, "Ow."

As Hiruzen said in his thought "My grandson. Another headache."

At that moment, though, the door slide open to reveal a jonin level ninja. The ninja had black hair and black eyes. He wore a black long sleeved ninja shirt and matching pants with black ninja sandals with a kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh. He also wore a Hidden Leaf ninja headband that had a black cloth instead of blue around his head like a bandana and also wore black sunglasses. He gasps seeing the boy, Konohamaru Sarutobi on the ground as Konohamaru sit up rubbing his head as he said, "Something tripped me!"

The Jonin look between Hiruzen and Konohamaru as he ask "Are you okay, Honorable Grandson?" As he said adjusting his glasses "And by the way, there's nothing here for you to trip on. It's pretty flat."

Naruto's brow twitch in annoyance as he ask in his thought "Ugh, who is this shrimp?"

Konohamaru looks at Naruto while the Jonin looks at Naruto and gasp as he said in his thought "It's that kid!" He smirks as he said in his thought "The Nine Tailed Fox. Of course! He's the worst kind of troublemaker." He then gaps seeing Ryuji as he said in his thought "That's the Hayabusa boy!"

Konohamaru walk up to Naruto as he ask "Alright! You're the one who tripped me, aren't you?!"

Naruto growls and grabs Konohamaru by the scarf, as his fist is ready to punch as he said, "You tripped over your own feet, dork!"

As the Jonin said, "Hey, you! Take your hands off of him right now! He's the honorable grandson of the honorable Third Hokage!"

As Naruto ask "Hm?" He looks at Konohamaru.

As Konohamaru said in his thought "That stopped him, just like all the rest. Ha! Now that he knows who I am, he won't dare lay a finger on me." As he ask "What's the matter, huh?! I thought you were gonna hit me, tough guy! Afraid 'cause the Third Hokage's is my grandfather?!"

Naruto looks at Konohamaru irked as he said with angry white eyes "I don't care if he's your grandmother!" He punches Konohamaru in the head as he said, "So believe it!"

Konohamaru fell to the floor a bit dazed as he said in his thought "This guy's… different,"

The Jonin stood there awestruck twitching.

As Hiruzen said in his thought "This is not a good thing."

The jonin stood in front of Konohamaru who was standing up as the Jonin said, "Listen carefully. You are the honorable grandson of the honorable Third Hokage. You cannot let riffraffs like this draw you into a fight even though he deserves it."

Konohamaru looks away as the Jonin said, "You see, he's far beneath you. You mustn't stoop to his level. As your elite ninja trainer, I am never wrong which means I am always right. I am far above the other trainers so heed my every word." He turns away as he said, "Your goal is to become the next Hokage and I can teach you the best way to do it." He pushes his glasses up as he said, "Indeed. Due to my great skill, I can take you quickly and easily to the top, but you must always stay close to me. You understand me, right, Honorable Grandson?" He turns to look at Konohamaru again only to see the boy had disappeared from that spot. He quickly looked from side to side before grasping his head in panic as he ask "Where'd he go now?!"

As Hiruzen said, "I think he followed Naruto and Ryuji, but I have no idea where they're going."

As the Jonin said, "He's with Naruto and Ryuji?! That's a disaster!" He ran out the door as he said, "Honorable Grandson!"

Hiruzen sighed watching him go as he ask in his thought "How did he grow up to be like that?" He rested his chin on his interlocked hands as he said in his thought "My grandson's quite determined. That was his twentieth sneak attack today. And if he starts running around with Naruto and Ryuji, he's sure to get even worse. Naruto wouldn't teach him anything really bad… would he?"

Naruto and Ryuji were walking through the streets of the Hidden Leaf as Naruto ask "So Ryuji, how about some ramen?"

Ryuji look at Naruto before his stomach growled as he said, "Well sure."

Naruto grin as he said, "Great let's go!"

However, before they had the chance to get going, they turned around as they felt like they were being followed. They spotted a poorly hidden Konohamaru who was hiding under a tarp designed to look like the ground, but his feet were sticking out.

Naruto and Ryuji looked at each other before nodding and continuing on.

Konohamaru, upon seeing that the two didn't appear aware of his presence, came out from under the tarp. They continued on their way to the Ichiraku Ramen stand with Konohamaru tailing behind them as Naruto had his hands behind the back of his head. Naruto growled as he could tell Konohamaru was still following them. As Naruto ask "He's still following us, isn't he?"

As Ryuji said, "Yes."

The moment they stopped walking, Konohamaru quickly pulled out another tarp designed to look like a fence and hid behind it, however, he failed to notice that he was holding it sideways.

Naruto and Ryuji quickly turned around and immediately got sweat drops as they saw the poorly hidden Konohamaru.

As Naruto said, "I know you're following us, so just give it up!" He twitches when Konohamaru didn't move as he said, "That's so obvious it's pathetic!"

Konohamaru chuckled before pulling down the tarp as he said, "Saw through my disguise, huh? The rumors about you are true. You're good!"

As Ryuji said, "Actually you're holding the tarp sideways."

Konohamaru didn't seem to faze at that as he said pointing at Naruto "Alright! I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer!"

As Naruto ask "Heh?"

As Ryuji ask "Huh?"

As Konohamaru said, "And afterward, you've gotta show me how to do that Sexy Jutsu thing you did on Grandpa Hokage!"

As Ryuji said, "Sorry, I don't know how to do it nor do I want too."

As Naruto ask crossing his arms "This is some kind of joke, isn't it?"

As Konohamaru said, "No! I need a new trainer! Please, Boss?"

As Naruto ask "Huh? Boss?"

As Konohamaru said, "Yeah! You're the boss! Boss! Boss! Boss!"

As Ryuji ask "Do you really think Naruto will–"

As Naruto said rubbing the back of his head "Well…" As he ask "How can I refuse?"

Ryuji face faulted at that as Ryuji said in his thought standing up "Naruto already has student even though he's a Genin like me? This is gonna end badly."

Naruto, Ryuji and Konohamaru were walking down through the village as Naruto said, "Listen, you wanna be a master ninja? Then believe it! You gotta learn to control your cattra."

As Konohamaru ask "Your cattra?"

As Naruto said, "I said your cattra!"

As Konohamaru said, "Boss… I think you're talking about chakra."

Naruto jump a bit as he said, "Don't question me! Real ninjas say 'cattra'!"

As Ryuji said in his thought "This kid is not gonna believe–"

As Konohamaru said, "Really?! I didn't know that! That's cool!"

Ryuji face palm himself as Naruto said in his thought "He believes anything I say." He looks at Konohamaru as he said, "Listen, I'll explain what chakra is."

As Konohamaru said reading from a scroll "Chakra is the element of life energy that is used to perform jutsu!"

As Naruto ask "Heh?"

As Konohamaru said, "The ninja arts combine physical energy from each cell in the body with mystical energy which is intensified through training and experience. When these two chakra mix, special hand signs allow the ninja to focus this combined energy for advanced Jutsu."

As Ryuji said in his thought "While he's not great at combat, he's smart despite reading it."

As Naruto said, "Know it all! You were just reading that whole thing!"

They soon went to another town as Naruto said, "So, you can blab all you want about how to do ninja techniques, but it really comes down to one thing."

As Konohamaru ask "What is it?"

As Naruto said, "Just plain hard work and guts."

Ryuji sweat drop he meant two things.

As Konohamaru said, "That's two things, but okay! I'm with you!"

As Naruto said, "Alright, I'm gonna throw some really big challenges at you now. Are you ready?"

As Konohamaru said, "I'm ready, boss!"

As Naruto said, "Good! Then let's do it! Show me a transformation!"

As Konohamaru ask "Eh?"

As Naruto said, "Believe it, show me what you can do and I'll take you to the next level."

As Konohamaru ask "Oh, right, sure, but, um… what do I transform into?"

As Naruto said, "Um…" As he said looking around "Hm…" He spotted a beautiful girl with brown hair and brown eyes in a blue kimono as he said pointing at the girl "There! Yeah, right, you can transform into her!"

As Konohamaru said, "No problem! Here I go, Boss!" He performed the hand seals for the transformation Jutsu as he said, "Transform!" Instantly, Konohamaru was shrouded in smoke.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed that he had transformed into the woman, but ugly and fat version as he asks "Well, do I look like her?"

Ryuji had anime dread lines running down on the back of his head as he said in his thought "My eyes!"

As Naruto said cringing "Uh… the clothes kinda look like her."

Ryuji look at Naruto as he said, "Naruto, he doesn't even look like–" He stop as he took a cautious step back.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow in confusion at Ryuji he then looked over his shoulder to see the woman looking angrily at him, holding a fist up as she asks, "That looks like me?!" As she said, "Now, now, Honorable Grandson, next time you transform into me, make me a little cuter, okay? Ta." She walks away from a scared Konohamaru as he said, "She's scary…"

Ryuji could only nod his head in agreement before looking at Naruto who was sprawled out on the ground with a large bump on his head as he ask, "You okay, Naruto?"

As Naruto ask "You did it. Why am I the one that gets whacked around?"

Naruto, Konohamaru and Ryuji soon stood outside of a book shop as Naruto said, "Alright, next we do some research on female beauty."

As Konohamaru said, "Female beauty! Right, Boss!"

As Ryuji said, "Be my quest then."

Naruto and Konohamaru headed inside the shop, Ryuji was left alone.

Naruto slides open the door to see the owner sleeping, snoring. He then sneaks passed him with Konohamaru following. Naruto then picks up a magazine that had a picture of a girl in a bikini. He opened it and nearly drool as Konohamaru chuckled. Both were looking at the bikini models.

Behind them, the owner was glaring while tapping the mop on his shoulder in impatience as he said, "This is not a library, Naruto!"

Naruto and Konohamaru froze before slowly looking over their shoulders to see the angry owner. The bookstore owner growled and suddenly there's a sound of a thwack!

Soon Naruto, Ryuji and Konohamaru were in front of a bath house. Naruto had a bruise eye as he said, "Slight set back." He chuckles nervously as he said, "Now this is the last stop, so give it everything you got, okay?"

As Konohamaru said, "Everything! Right, Boss!"

Naruto and Konohamaru performed the hand seal for the transformation Jutsu as they said at the same time "Transform!" The two were shrouded in smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Naruto whose face and hair took on his female counterpart's look while Konohamaru's took on his female counterpart.

The female Naruto looked at Ryuji as she asks, "You coming with us?"

As Ryuji said, "No thank you. I have a feeling that this is going to end badly. Good luck though."

The female Naruto shrugged her shoulders before she and the female Konohamaru headed inside Ryuji held out his fingers as he said bringing his fingers down "3… 2… 1…" He pointed at the entrance as female screams were heard as a girl said, "Naruto! You again! Stay out of the girl's locker room!"

Naruto had a swollen face as he looks at Ryuji and Konohamaru as Ryuji ask "Welcome back, Naruto. You okay?"

As Naruto ask "Ugh, what happened?"

As Ryuji said, "After you and Konohamaru transform into girls and enter the girls' bathroom I heard screaming then wham then I saw Konohamaru ran dragging you with him knocked out then brought you to the forest waiting for you to wake up."

As Naruto ask, "Why do they only whack me?"

As Konohamaru said, "Sorry."

As Naruto and Ryuji ask "Huh?"

As Konohamaru said, "It's 'cause I'm the grandson of the Hokage."

Naruto smiled as he said, "Hey, don't worry about it"

As Konohamaru ask surprise "Huh?"

As Naruto said, "I prepared you so now you're ready to learn the Sexy Jutsu." As he said giving a thumbs up "Believe it. You're just gonna need to practice."

Konohamaru looks at Naruto for a moment before he smiles as he said, "Practice! Alright, Boss!"

As Naruto ask "Now the trick is to get all the curves in the right places. You ready?"

As Konohamaru said, "I'm ready, Boss!" He performs the hand sign as he said, "Transform!"

Smoke covers him before disappearing to reveal a fat and ugly female Konohamaru as she asks, "What do you think?"

As Naruto said, "No go! You've gotta make her skinnier!"

Ryuji just watch this as Konohamaru said, "Skinnier! Right Boss." He changes again as he said, "Hi!" He then reverted back as he asks, "How's that?"

As Naruto said, "No! No! Curvier!"

As Konohamaru ask "Curvier! Right, Boss! How's this?" As he changes again Naruto groan while Ryuji shook his head.

The Jonin known as Ebisu stood on top of Hiruzen's stone face as he said, "Naruto and Ryuji… what has they done with the honorable grandson? What's their evil plan? Where did they go?!" As he said in his thought "I am a Jonin, the highest ninja level and I'm an elite trainer of future Hokage! Any parasite that leeches onto my student will be squashed!" He jumps and search again.

Naruto, Ryuji and Konohamaru were at a vending machine in the forest as Naruto ask "So, what's up with this obsession you've got with your grandfather?"

Konohamaru was taken back by that before he looks down as he said, "My grandfather named me Konohamaru, after the ancient name of the village. So, it should be easy to remember. But no one calls me that name, not one person in the whole village. That's 'cause when they look at me, they don't see me. All they see is the 'honorable grandson of the Third Hokage'. Now one knows who I am. I can't stand it anymore. It's like I'm invisible, like I don't exist. I hate that. That's the reason I've got to become Hokage now so people know who I am!"

As Ryuji said, "That's why. He wants to be recognized as a person himself and not by a person he's related, too."

Naruto looks down for a moment as he said, "Get real! You think people are gonna accept a squirt like you?"

Konohamaru looks at Naruto as Naruto said, "A kid can't just turn into a Hokage after a day or two."

As Konohamaru ask standing up defiantly "What?!"

As Naruto said, "It's not that simple! You keep saying Hokage! Hokage! To really be a Hokage, you know what you'll have to do?"

As Konohamaru ask "What? What is it?"

Naruto smirks lightly as he said, "You're gonna have to defeat me in battle!"

Konohamaru looks at him with determination and a bit of awe while Ryuji just smiled.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, stood atop the Hokage Tower as he looked upon the Hokage monument. Particularly the face of the late Fourth Hokage. As Iruka said, "Lord Hokage!" He appeared behind Hiruzen as he said, "I've been looking for you."

Hiruzen ask "For what purpose?"

As Iruka ask walking up to Hiruzen "It's about Naruto. Did he resubmit his ninja ID photo?"

As Hiruzen said, "Hn…"

As Iruka said, "You know, I gave him a big lecture the other night at the ramen shop, but he's still beaming because he became a Genin, a ninja trainee. He still thinks that'll change things, that people will stop looking down on him now."

As Hiruzen said looking at the Fourth Hokage Statue "I fear his dream might not come true. People don't change that easily."

As Iruka ask "Huh?!" As Hiruzen said, "The Nine Tailed Fox's within him. Not everyone knows that of course. Only those who fought the beast twelve years ago know the truth. I decree that no one could speak of this. Even those who whispered it were punished severely. So, the children of today know nothing about Naruto's connection to the beast that ravaged our village and nearly destroyed us all. As long as the children are unaware of this, Naruto has some hope of being accepted. That was the wish of the Fourth Hokage. Before he sacrificed himself to save us, he asked that when Naruto grew up, he should be regarded as a hero."

As Iruka ask "A hero?"

As Hiruzen said, "The Fourth Hokage defeated the Fox by sealing its spirit in a newborn baby whose umbilical cord had just been cut. By containing the Fox spirit within his tiny body, Naruto saved the village, that's why he's a hero. Unfortunately, many of the villagers don't understand this. People are driven by fear. Many think the beast will take over Naruto's body. Some think he is the beast now and their children feel their fear and hatred. And they turn against Naruto as well." As he asks, "You know what the ancients said about such things, Iruka?"

As Iruka ask "What's that, sir?"

As Hiruzen said, "When the people reject someone's very existence and then look at that person, their eyes become cold. Cold as an ice storm in the deepest winter."

As Hiruzen said, "Ryuji is similar to Naruto, despite having friends he feels the empty void of having a family." As he asks "Naruto and Ryuji are strong. Any other child treated like that would have crippled, or gone insane, but those two marched on taking it all and never slowing down. Despite being treated differently than Naruto Ryuji stills thinks Naruto as a friend."

As Iruka said in his thought "Ryuji…"

Ebisu jumps through the trees of the forest. He soon stopped on one tree branch and found Naruto, Ryuji and Konohamaru sitting on a log as he said, "I found you!"

The three turn to Ebisu surprise while Ebisu glared at Naruto and Ryuji through his sunglasses as Ebisu said, "Hn, the Nine Tailed Fox and that boy." As Naruto said in his thought "That icy stare. They all look at me that way!" He growled under his breath with his fist shaking in anger.

As Ryuji said in his thought "That the same glare those village gave to Naruto." He glared at Ebisu who jump down across from the three.

As Ebisu said, "So, Honorable Grandson, time to go home."

As Konohamaru said, "No way! I'm learning how to beat my grandfather so I can get the title Hokage! Now don't get in my way!"

Ebisu smirk as he said walking towards them "Hokage is more than just a fighter. He must know virtue, honor, wisdom, and he must be skilled at a thousand Jutsu. You don't even know one Jutsu."

Konohamaru growled before performing a hand seal. As he said, "Transform!" He was shrouded in smoke causing Ebisu to stop in surprise.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed an attractive, busty brunette. As she ask "Hi there. Like my Jutsu?"

Ebisu stands there with a small scream of surprise, a blush on his cheeks as his jaw dropped.

As Ryuji said in his thought "Well at least he can do it correctly. I gotta admit, Naruto actually did good as a teacher… even if he taught him that perverted Jutsu." As he ask in his thought "Why couldn't he have just taught him the Shadow Clone Jutsu instead?"

Smoke shrouded the female Konohamaru before just as quickly dissipating to reveal a normal Konohamaru as he said in his thought "Hey, he's not defeated!"

As Ebisu said, "Wh–what–what kind of scandalous technique is that?! Such tastes vulgarity can never influence me! I am far above it!"

Naruto growled clench his fist while Ryuji just glared at Ebisu.

Ebisu grab Konohamaru's scarf trying to drag him away but Konohamaru wouldn't budge as Ebisu said, "Honorable Grandson, stop this! Right now! Naruto's turning you into a delinquent! Only my special training can put you on the fast track to becoming the Hokage!"

As Konohamaru said, "Just leave me alone!"

Ryuji gave a cold glare at Ebisu who flinch under his glasses at his stare as Naruto said doing a hand seal "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Smoke erupted all around the place. The smoke cleared revealing dozens of Naruto shadow clones.

As Konohamaru said, "Wow! This is unreal!"

Ryuji looks at Naruto as he said in his thought "So that's how you do the Shadow Clone Jutsu, well then…" He did the hand sign as he said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Smoke erupted around the area again before quickly dissipating to reveal dozens of Ryuji shadow clones. As Naruto said gaining a tick mark "Hey Ryuji, that's my thing!"

As Ryuji said, "Sorry Naruto, but focus on the battle, after that I'll treat you to ramen as an apology."

The tick mark quickly disappeared as Naruto rapidly nodded his head as he said, "Deal!" He turn back to Ebisu.

Ebisu pushes his glasses up as he said releasing Konohamaru's scarf "Hn, I'm not impressed. I'm a Jonin, an elite ninja warrior. I'm not some lightweight like Mizuki." He walked into the middle of the army of Naruto and Ryuji shadow clones as he said, "Watch how a real ninja defeats an upstart."

As Konohamaru said, "Come on, Boss."

Ebisu got into a battle stance as he ask "Ready?"

Naruto smirked as he made a hand seal as he said, "Transform!" He was shrouded in smoke.

The Naruto clones followed suit and were also shrouded in smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed an army of Naruto's naked female counterpart.

All the female Narutos then hugged the stunned Ebisu before blood shot out of his nose as he flew into the air. He then landed on the ground, twitching causing Ryuji to face plant while his Shadow Clones disperses as he said in his thought "That all it took to defeat that more than obvious closet pervert?"

All of the female Naruto shadow clones dispelled in a cloud of smoke. The cloud of smoke then dissipated revealing a grinning Naruto Uzumaki as he said, "Gotcha with my Harem Jutsu!"

Hiruzen who had been watching the events through his crystal ball as he said, "He combined Shadow Cloning with his own invention, the Sexy Jutsu." As he said in his thought "What a foolish technique!" He tilts his hat down while he blushes as he said, "And he could probably get me with it too… Ugh."

The sun was setting over the Village Hidden in the Leaves turning the sky a brilliant orange as Konohamaru said, "Oh man! I couldn't even beat that snobby trainer of mine! I wanna be a Hokage so bad, but I keep messing up! Why can't I do it!"

As Naruto ask "You really think it's that easy?"

As Konohamaru ask turning to Naruto "Huh?"

As Naruto said, "To be a Hokage, you have to be the greatest of all ninja. You have to prove yourself so everyone believes in you. Look at me, I've been through a lot already. I've been ignored, pushed away, and treated like I was the plague or something. And after all that, I found one person who believes in me. To find that one person, I had to get knocked down a lot. So you better make sure that you're ready."

As Konohamaru ask "For what?"

As Naruto said turning away "For lots of sweat and tears while you're learning to be a ninja."

The wind blew from the tree as Naruto said looking at Konohamaru "By the way, there is no easy way to becoming Hokage. Believe it."

As Ryuji said, "He's right," He smiled at Konohamaru as he said, "There really is no easy way to achieving your dreams. It can only be accomplished through hard work."

As Naruto said, "If you really want to be a Hokage, you're gonna have to defeat me in battle!"

Konohamaru look determine and look away as he said, "Ha! Who do you think you are anyway? Giving me a big lecture like that! That's it, I'm not going to be your apprentice anymore." He turns to Naruto as he said, "From now on, we're rivals." He smiled while Naruto grin.

As Naruto said, "Well, I can't be your trainer anyway. 'Cause tomorrow I start my advanced ninja studies! But I accept your challenge and someday we'll fight for the title of Lord Hokage. So let's both look forward to that day, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru look shock as Naruto and Ryuji turn and walk away.

Naruto then lift his hand up in a farewell gesture.

Konohamaru became determined and saluted him as Ryuji chuckle confusing Naruto as he ask "What?"

As Ryuji said, "Nothing. C'mon, I'll treat ya to that ramen I promised earlier."

Naruto chuckled as he put his hands behind his head as Ryuji said in his thought "I'm not alone either."

Hiruzen smiled as he watched these events unfold in his crystal ball. As he said in his thought "At last, Naruto and Ryuji have finally started down the path to becoming a true ninja."

Ta–da! Chapter 2 is done!


	3. Sasuke and Sakura: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 3 is up. I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 3: Sasuke and Sakura: Friend or Foe?

Naruto yawned as he sat up in bed and stretched, his night cap falling off in the process. He looked out of the window at the sun shining brightly in the sky.

Getting out of bed, Naruto walked over to his calendar and looked at the date circle as he asks "Huh?" He saw that it was October 15th he then grins with a chuckle. Quickly making his way into his kitchen, he made some ramen d pulled out a carton of milk as he said, "Today's the day so let's chow down!" He began chowing down while occasionally taking a large swing from the milk.

Once done, he quickly got up and ran into his bedroom. Grabbing his usual orange and blue track suit, Naruto ran into the bathroom. Naruto came out and adjusted his green goggles, but as he walked past his mirror he noticed his Leaf headband sitting on the desk. He looked at it for a moment before grinning.

Naruto snickered as he adjusted his Leaf headband on his forehead, having replaced his goggles with it, as he was walking down the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. As he was walking, he noticed a tarp being held sideways on a fence. As he got closer, the tarp was pulled away revealing Konohamaru Sarutobi as Konohamaru said, "You're mine, Naruto!" He slips on the tarp and face planting the ground.

As Naruto ask looking at Konohamaru "Uh, what do you think you're doing, Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru groaned as he pushed himself into a standing position as he said, "That was a slick move… What's why I respect you as a rival."

As Naruto said, "But I didn't do anything."

Konohamaru stood up doing hand signs as he said, "Alright! Now fight me fair and square!"

As Naruto said, "Sorry. I've got an orientation."

As Konohamaru ask with a question look "Orientation?"

As Naruto said, "That's right. As of today I'm a ninja." As he said pointing at his headband "Believe it."

Konohamaru look shocked.

Sakura was happily humming to herself as she straightened out her dress and adjusted her headband. Seeing that her reflection was perfect, Sakura placed a hand behind her head and the other on her hip as she winked at her reflection. As her mother ask "Sakura, isn't it time for you to get going?"

Sakura gain a tick mark as she said annoyed "I know, I'm on my wait out now!"

As Inner Sakura said, **"Cha! How long are you gonna treat me like a kid?! I'm a ninja now!"**

Sakura notices Ryuji's jacket walking over to the dresser as she pick up Ryuji's jacket as she said in her thought "Ryuji…" She then blushes as she tried to figure out her crush on Sasuke and her crush on Ryuji she came to a conclusion that she does have a crush on Ryuji.

As she said in her thought "Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll get to sit with both of them." She squealed in delight at the thought but she shook her head as she said in her thought "One at a time, Sakura. One at a time."

She knew she had to pick one of them but tried to be with both of them. She put the jacket away then walk out of the door. Sakura was walking through the streets as she said in her thought "So I'm not a little Academy student anymore. I'm Sakura Haruno, kunoichi in training."

As a voice said, "See you later!"

Sakura spotted her rival, Ino Yamanaka, coming out of the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Nothing much changed about Ino's appearance other than she now wore a Leaf ninja headband that was a blue cloth with a silver metal forehead protector that had the Hidden Leaf symbol carved into it around her waist. Ino stop to see Sakura as she said smirking "Good morning, Sakura."

As Sakura said smirking "Good morning, Ino." She began to walk away with Ino walking beside her as Ino said, "So they actually let you graduate? What a surprise."

As Sakura said, "Those classes are ancient history. We're both ninja now and we're both equal." As she said looking at Ino determined "I won't lose to you anymore." She walked forward slightly faster.

Ino caught up to her easily. Sakura gritted her teeth and walked a bit faster. Ino caught up again and Sakura once again walked faster. Ino caught up once again before they were both head to head, trying to get to the Academy first with groans of frustration.

Ryuji yawn as he stretches his arms as he stood up and ran over to his closet.

Pulling out his usual outfit, he ran to the bathroom. Ryuji came out of the bathroom full dressed. Walking over to his nightstand, he picked up his Leaf headband and tied it around his forehead. After making sure it was secure, Ryuji ran over to his window and opened it before leaping onto the window sill. As he said smiling "Today's the day!" He jumped out the window and began jumping along the rooftops.

At the Ninja Academy, Naruto was grinning sitting on his seat Shikamaru walked up surprised to see Naruto. Shikemaru didn't change much except he now wore a blue Leaf ninja headband around his left arm as he said, "What are you doing here, Naruto? This isn't for dropouts. You can't be here unless you graduated."

As Naruto said pointing at his headband "Oh yeah? See this? Do you see this? Open your eyes, Shikamaru. It's a regulation headband. We're going to be training together! How do you like that?"

As Shikamaru said, "Hn."

As Naruto said, "Let me put it to you this way: I look great in this head gear, like it was made for me. Believe it!" He chuckles.

Hinata shyly smiled as she said in her thought "Naruto, you graduated after all! I'm glad."

Ryuji arrived at his classroom door and stopped in front of it as he said in his thought "Here goes."

However, as he reached over to open the door, he stopped when he heard running footsteps. Looking to his left, he spotted Ino and Sakura running toward him as they tried to outrun each other. His eyes shrunk seeing that they weren't slowing down as he said, "Wait sto–"

He was cut off as they ran into him and sent him sailing through the door and into the wall across the room. Everyone cringed when they heard Ryuji slam into the wall with a resounding bang.

As Sakura and Ino said at the same time "I'm first!" They panted for breath before smirking at each other as Ino said, "I win again, Sakura."

As Sakura said, "Give it up! I had to look back to see you, my toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead!"

As Ino ask, "Have you always been this delusional?"

Ryuji, who managed to pull his head free of the hole it made in the wall upon contact, shook his head to regain his senses before stumbling toward the desk that Naruto and Sasuke were seated at and took a seat between Naruto and Sasuke as Naruto ask, "You okay, Ryuji?"

Ryuji shook his head getting rid of the daze as he said, "Yeah, I'm good." As he said, "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you never come between a kunoichi and what she wants. Especially when a pair is involved."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement before looking back at Sakura and getting a blush. As he said in his thought "Sakura…" He watched as Sakura looked around before seemingly looking in his direction. He heard her gasp as a smile spread across her face. His eyes widen as he grins as he said in his thought "She's smiling at me! I think she likes me in this headband."

Sakura smiles and runs over as Ino ask "Hey, whoa! Where you going?!"

As Naruto ask standing up and waving "Hi, Sakura. What's up?"

As Sakura said, "Move it!" She grabbed his sleeve and easily threw him out of the seat.

Ryuji, who watched this, quickly stood up and moved out of the seat so as not to get the same treatment. As Sakura said with a blush and smile "Good morning Sasuke."

Sasuke, who had his chin resting on his interlocked fingers, looked at Sakura with his ever present glare. The lighting of the room reflected off his headband's metal forehead protector. He turned his attention back to the front of the room.

As Sakura ask, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

Ino walk up to Sakura grabbing her arm as she said, "Back off, Forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

As Sakura said gritting her teeth "I was here first!"

As Ino said, "I walked into the classroom before you did! Everybody saw it!"

A girl walk up to them as Sakura said, "Dream on!"

As one girl said, "Actually I got here before either of you."

Another girl walks up as she said, "So did I. I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

As another said, "No! I am!"

Sasuke looks away as he said in his thought "Clueless."

Hiruzen, along with other jonin, were watching this through the crystal ball. One of the jonin, a kunoichi with black hair, red eyes and wore a red dress with black ninja sandals, a kunai holster strapped to her right thigh and a Hidden Leaf headband with a black cloth tied around her forehead.

Another ninja had black hair that was spiked in the middle slightly, brown eyes and had a short beard. He wore a black ninja shirt with matching pants and ninja sandals, a kunai holster strapped to his right thigh, a green jonin vest and a Hidden Leaf ninja headband with a black cloth.

One of the ninja with silver gravity defying spiky hair, a black right eye with the other covered by his black clothed Hidden Leaf headband, a mask covering his lower face from the nose down look wearing the same Jonin uniform as he said, "Most promising new student: Sasuke Uchiha. Is that him?"

As Hiruzen said, "Yes, he's the one."

As the kunoichi said, "He's the only survivor left from the Uchiha Clan."

As Hiruzen said, "That's right."

As the one with the mask said, "Hmm…" He looks at Naruto as he asks "Naruto Uzumaki, huh?"

Naruto sat up and angrily look at Sasuke.

Ryuji who had been standing by Sakura, made the smart decision and moved away from the growing group of fan–girls. Making his way around the desk, he stopped next to Sasuke. As he asks, "How do you deal with that?"

Sasuke looks at Ryuji as he said, "I ignore them." He closes his eyes.

However, his peace was disturbed when he felt someone staring at him and opened his eyes to find a pair of cerulean blue eyes staring back at him. The owner of the eyes, Naruto, was standing on the desk in a crouched position while glaring at Sasuke who glared back.

As Sakura said, "Naruto! Hey! Stop glaring at Sasuke!"

Naruto turn to Sakura as he said in her thought "Sakura…" He then glared at Sasuke as he said in his thought "Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke! Sasuke! What's the big deal with this guy?!" He and Sasuke continued to glare at each other. One could almost see a spark of electricity run between the two's eyes.

However, someone sitting at the desk in front of Naruto and Sasuke's stood up and accidentally bumped Naruto as he said, "Whoa! This is great!" As he said turning around "Sorry, did I bump you?"

Sakura, Ino and the girls look stun as Sakura ask, "What the?"

As Ino said, "I…uh…" What they saw was Naruto and Sasuke with their lips locked together. The two stared wide eyed at each other as anime dread lines formed on their heads they quickly pulled away with disgusted noises.

Sakura freaked out with a scream as Inner Sakura said throwing punches **"Cha! This is outrageous! I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss! Naruto will pay for this!"**

Naruto and Sasuke turn away from each other, grasping their throats in disgust and coughing as Sasuke said, "I'll get you, Naruto!"

The two then looked at Ryuji, who was standing by the desk on Sasuke's side, Ryuji tried to get the image out of his head as he said, "I did not want to see that."

As the boy said, "They are vicious!"

Naruto suddenly became fearful as he felt loads upon loads of killing intent being aimed at him as he said, "Danger."

Naruto nervously turn over to see all the girls giving murderous glares at him as Sakura said, "Naruto, you are so dead."

As Naruto said, "Hey, whoa. It was an accident!"

As Sakura said cracking her knuckles "You're finished!"

As Naruto said scared "Hold on…"

The Jonin looking shocked and a bit sorry for Naruto's sake.

Kakashi is just watching as Hiruzen said, "As usual, Naruto is right in the middle of some kind of trouble."

Kakashi stared at the image of Ryuji as Kakashi as he said, "Ryuji Hayabusa…"

As Iruka said, "As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here, you faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you're only Genin, first level ninjas."

Ryuji, who was seated between Naruto whose face was swollen and had a black right eye, and Sakura with Sasuke seated to her left looked. As Iruka said, "All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a Jonin, an elite ninja."

Naruto open his eyes in surprise while Sakura and Ino were shock as they ask at the same time "A three man squad?"

Ino smirk at Sakura who was seated next to her as she said, "Well, someone's gotta be in Sasuke's group. I wonder who."

As Sakura said, "I don't know." She gritted her teeth as Inner Sakura said, **"Cha! I'm gonna be with Sasuke, so stay away from him, you hag!"**

Sasuke look annoyed as he said in his thought "Groups of three? That'll only slow me down."

Naruto rest his hands on his cheek as he said in his thought "I wanna be with Sakura and… well I don't care. As long as it's not Sasuke! Maybe Ryuji can be on my team!"

As Ryuji said in his thought "I wonder who I'll be put with."

As Iruka said, "We want each squad to have a balance of strength and ability, so that's how we set them up." As he look at the paper as he said, "I will now announce the squads." After a while as he said, "Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki… Sakura Haruno…" Sakura sits there surprised. Naruto stands up with a grin, fists pumped into the air as Sakura slumps as Naruto said, "Yeah!" As Sakura said in her thought "I'm doomed!"

As Iruka said, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto slump while Sakura cheered as Naruto said in his thought "I'm doomed."

As Iruka said, "And Ryuji Hayabusa."

Everyone look at Ryuji in surprised even Sasuke. They knew for the fact that Ryuji is the second smartest guy in their class.

As Naruto said, "Alright!" He grabbed Ryuji's arm and raised it in the air as if he won first prize in a competition.

It took everything Sakura had to not squeal in delight. Both of her crushes were on her team and, with the exception of Naruto, her fantasy seemed to be playing out. As Inner Sakura said, **"Cha! True love wins!"**

As one of the students said, "A four–man team?"

As another ask, "Has that ever happened before?"

As a girl said, "Why would they put Sasuke and Ryuji on the same team? They're top of the class!"

As another said, "I can't believe Sakura got placed in the same team as Sasuke and Ryuji! No one should be that lucky!" As a boy said, "Well, they do have Naruto on their team. The two top students should be balanced with the dead-last, right?"

Hinata frown looking at Naruto as she said in her thought "I won't be with Naruto then."

As Iruka said, "Next: Squad 8: Hinata Hyuga."

As Hinata said, "Yes sir!"

As Iruka said, "Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba Inuzuka is a boy in a large jacket that had messy black hair and red markings on his cheek. Kiba smirk.

As Iruka said, "Shino Aburame." Shino is boy in a large green jacket which had the collar turned up and hid his mouth. He had a pair of dark sunglasses on and his his hair was bushy with. Shino pushes his glasses.

Sakura turn to Ino and held a peace sign Ino growl as she ask "How did you get in his group!?"

As Inner Sakura said, **"Ka–ching! True love conquers all!"**

Ino growled again clenching her fist as Shikamaru said, "I don't get it. What do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special."

As Ino said, "You are so beyond clueless, Shikamaru. Don't you get it?"

As Shikamaru said, "No, I don't get it 'cause I'm not a girl."

Ino sigh as she said, "You are so full of yourself. Jealousy is a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad."

As Iruka said, "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…"

Ino looked surprise while Shikamaru smirk as he ask "Did you say something about hating to be on my squad?"

Ino growled as Iruka said, "And Choji Akimichi." Choji is a chubby fellow with orange hair that was sticking out in two spikes. He had swirl marks on his cheeks and was actually eating a bag of chips as he ate chips between his fingers.

Ino look in disgust then clutching her head as she said in her thought "Not Food boy too!"

As Iruka said, "Those are all the squads."

Naruto stood up as he ask "Iruka–sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke?!"

As Iruka said, "Hmm… Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores." As he said, "To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student."

As Ino ask, "But why did they pair Ryuji with Sasuke as well? Ryuji had the second best graduating grades!"

As Iruka said, "Well, that would be because we had a total of 28 students at the end of the year. We couldn't let one student alone, so we were obligated to create a team of four members. Hokage decided that placing Ryuji with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke was the best thing to do

Naruto growl as Sasuke said, "Just make sure you don't get in my way, Loser."

As Naruto ask growling "Hey! What did you say?!"

As Sasuke ask "Hard of hearing?"

Students laugh as Sakura said, "Knock it off, Naruto! Sit down!"

As Ryuji said, "Alright enough guys."

As Iruka said, "Ahem! After lunch, you'll meet your new Jonin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

Sakura walked out of the Ninja Academy building to find a place to eat lunch. As she said, "Sasuke, Ryuji, where are you? Why did they go running off so fast? Since we're in the same group and all, I thought we could have lunch together and get to know each other."

Naruto walk up to Sakura waving at her with a big smile as he said, "Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura turn to him as Naruto said, "Since we're in the same group, I thought we could have lunch together and get to know each other."

Sakura glared at Naruto as she ask "Why would I eat lunch with you? How can that thought even cross your mind?"

As Naruto said, "But we're in the same group, so you know, I just thought–"

As Sakura said, "Naruto, you're annoying." She turned away as she ask "Sasuke! Ryuji! Where are you?"

As Naruto said trying to stop her but failed "But, uh…"

Naruto sat on one of the Ninja Academy building's many roofs as he laminated over his failure to get closer to Sakura as he said in his thought "Urgh, what a pain. I get into the same group as Sakura and Ryuji and he's gotta be in it too!" As he said, "There's gotta be a way to deal with this. Huh?" He then looked toward one of the windows to find Sasuke inside eating a rice cake.

Naruto gain a slyly grin as he said, "Got it."

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were on a nearby rooftop eating lunch with Ino leaning against the railing, as Choji sat in front of her and Shikamaru sat on the ledge of the balcony as Ino said, "Alright, we're in the same group, then you have to follow my lead. That's the only way it'll work."

As Shikamaru said, "Yeah, yeah." As he said in his thought "That's the only way it'll work 'cause she throws a fit if she doesn't get her way."

As Choji ask "Why don't you lead us to some barbeque, Ino?"

As Ino said slapping a hand on her forehead "Hopeless!"

Shikamaru look ahead as he ask "Huh?" He saw Naruto sneaking over to the window where Sasuke is eating as he said, "Naruto."

Ino looks to see Naruto jump through the window, tackling Sasuke. This surprises both Ino and Shikamaru.

The window closes as grunts of struggle come from Sasuke and Naruto as Sasuke said, "Naruto!"

As Naruto said, "Pipe down!"

As Ino said, "Naruto! If you so much as scratch him, you're on my enemy list forever!"

More struggle sounds was heard before it stops as Ino ask "Wh–what happened?"

Inside Sasuke stood over Naruto who was tied up and tape over his mouth as Sasuke said, "Heh, nice try." He opens the door and jumps through smirking.

Shikamaru look surprised as he said, "He beat Naruto without even breaking a sweat."

As Ino said smirking smugly "What did you expect? Naruto against my boy Sasuke? No contest."

The sound of a toilet flushing sounded off before the restroom door opened to reveal Ryuji as he said, "Much better." He wrung his hands to air dry them quicker. Flaring his chakra to his hands, he watched as the water droplets evaporated before cutting off the chakra flow. As he ask in his thought "Now what to do to kill some time before going back to class." He then look and saw Sasuke walking towards him as he said in his thought "Wonder what's Sasuke doing."

However, he quickly noticed that something seemed off about Sasuke. He didn't seem like his usual broody self. His expression was neutral, but it didn't seem angry. As he said in his thought "Wait a minute." As he felt that Sasuke's chakra is fluxioning like trying to maintain it.

As Sasuke walked past Ryuji, Ryuji grabbed Sasuke's arm and stopped him. As Sasuke ask "What do you want, Ryuji?"

As Ryuji said, "You can drop the act."

As Sasuke ask with a confuse look "What act?"

Ryuji made a hand sign as he said, "Release."

Instantly, Sasuke was clouded in smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed "Sasuke" to really be Naruto Uzumaki.

Ryuji let go of Naruto's arm as Naruto ask "What you do that for? Do you know how many tries it took to get that transformation perfect?"

As Ryuji ask, "Why did you transformed into Sasuke, Naruto?"

Naruto gave a mischievous smile as he said, "Oh, nothing much. Just gonna mess with Sasuke's reputation to knock his ego down a few thousand pegs."

Ryuji stared at Naruto as he ask "Now you told me that lie, why did you really transform into Sasuke?"

Naruto gave him a confuse look as he asks, "What do you mean?"

As Ryuji said, "Naruto, I know you. If you really wanted to tarnish Sasuke's reputation and humiliate him, then you would try to beat him in a fight. Not transform into him and make it appear that he was doing things he wouldn't do." As he asks "Now I'm gonna ask you again. Why did you transform into Sasuke?"

Naruto remained silent before finally relenting as he said, "Fine! I transformed into that guy so that way I could ask Sakura what she thought about me!"

Ryuji gave Naruto a confuse look as he asks "Wait, you transformed into Sasuke just to ask Sakura what she thought of you?"

Naruto nodded his head as Ryuji ask, "Do you realize how stupid and dangerous that idea sound?"

Naruto cock his head in confusion as Ryuji rub the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he asks, "If I was able to tell that something was up when you were pretending to be Sasuke, then wouldn't Sakura, who is the smartest person of our entire graduation class, notice it as well?" Naruto thought about this for a second before nodding.

As Ryuji said, "Okay. Now think about what she would do when she found out."

It took a second for Naruto to think about this before Ryuji noticed the pure fear in his eyes and his skin getting paler as Naruto said, "Oh man, she would've killed me!"

As Ryuji said nodding his head "Exactly." As he said, "If you really want to know, then ask her yourself, or get someone who has mastered the transformation Jutsu to do it."

Naruto nodded before gaining a big grin as he asks, "Hey Ryuji?"

As Ryuji ask "Yes?"

As Naruto ask, "Which of the three academy Jutsus did you master first?"

Ryuji gain a question face as he ask, "Why do you want to know?"

As Naruto said, "Humor me." As he asks, "Which one?"

Ryuji thought about it as he said, "The Transformation Jutsu." As he asks, "Why do you ask?"

When Naruto didn't answer, but kept smiling, Ryuji's eyes widen putting the piece together as he said, "I gotta go."

He turns to leave only to have Naruto in front of him as he asks "C'mon, please!"

Ryuji vigorously shook his head as he said, "No, Naruto."

As Naruto said, "I'm begging here!"

As Ryuji said, "No way. I don't have a death wish, Naruto! What you're asking of me is like me marching my way to the execution grounds! I wanna die peacefully in my sleep when I'm an old man! Not when I'm young and at the hands of my enraged pink haired teammate!"

As Naruto said, "All ya gotta do is transform into Sasuke, pretend to be him long enough to find out what Sakura thinks about me, then get the hell out before she can figure it out! Believe it!"

As Ryuji said, "No! What part of not getting killed Sakura did you not get?"

As Naruto said, "Look! If things get sketchy, then just bail! Simple as that!" As he said, "I'm begging you to help me, Ryuji!"

Ryuji groan as he shook his head.

Sakura was seated on a bench closing her bento box while trying to think of where Ryuji and Sasuke could be as she said in her thought "Well, it's not like there's a big rush or anything. I'll be in the same group as Sasuke and Ryuji for a long time. But still…" She sighs resting her chin with her hand as she asks in her thought "How can I even think he'd like me? Let's face it, I'm scrawny and small except for my forehead. Why was I born with such a big, wide forehead?"

When she looked towards some trees, Sakura's eyes widen as she saw Sasuke leaning against a tree with a smirk and his arms crossed Sasuke blushes with a small smile as she said in her thought "Sasuke! He's look right at me!" She looks out of shyness as she said in her thought "That look in his eyes."

 _(Fantasy)_

 _As Sasuke said stepping towards Sakura "Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming. It makes me feel like kissing it."_

 _As Sakura said, "Well, there's lots of room up there."_

 _(Fantasy End)_

Sakura sighs as her cheeks were resting on her palms again as she said in her thought "Grow up, Sakura. That's just a fairy tale and fairy tales don't come true."

As Sasuke said, "Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming."

Sakura gasp and looks up seeing Sasuke in front of her as Sasuke said, "It makes me feel like kissing it."

Sakura blush looking at him in surprise as Inner Sakura said, **"Ding! She scores! This fairy tale is for real!"**

As Sasuke said, "Just kidding. That's the kind of dumb thing Naruto would say."

Sakura sulk as Sasuke sat next to her with his elbows resting on his knees as he said, "I wanna ask you something." As he asks looking at Sakura "Naruto, what do you think of him?"

As Sakura said, "He knows about my feelings and he purposely tries to get in the way. He enjoys interfering and making me feel bad."

Sasuke frown while looking at Sakura as Sakura said, "Naruto, he doesn't understand one single thing about me. He's just annoying."

Sasuke's eyes widen as Sakura said, "All I really want is for you to accept me, Sasuke. That's all."

As Sasuke ask "You just… want me to accept you?"

As Sakura said blushing "Yes, that's how I feel. I'd do anything for that." She leans close to Sasuke.

At the apartment Sasuke, who was tied up and gagged in the building he was eating lunch in as he said in his thought "I let my guard down."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Sasuke was standing over a bound and gagged Naruto who had tried attacking him._

 _There was a puff of smoke and there laid a log instead which surprised Sasuke. Six Naruto jumps up ready to attack him as they all said, "I gotcha!"_

 _Sasuke turn around and look in shock._

 _(End Flashback)_

As Sasuke ask in his thought "In class, he couldn't do a simple replication! How could he combine a Replacement Jutsu with a full Shadow Clone Jutsu?"

Sakura close her eyes while leaning closer to Sasuke/Ryuji as she said in her thought "It's true. I'm desperate."

Sasuke/Ryuji lean back while blushing a bit as he said in his thought "Naruto, I can't believe I did this for you!" As he said in his thought "He said that all I had to do was get Sakura to tell me what she thought about him! He didn't forewarn me that she wanted Sasuke to kiss her!" He tried to lean further back, but found himself cornered against the arm of the bench as he said in his thought "I can't go through with this. If I allow Sakura to kiss me, and she finds out later that the Sasuke she kissed wasn't the real Sasuke, then I have to leave but more importantly Sakura will be mortified! I can't do that to her! I have to think of a way without exposing myself!"

Sasuke/Ryuji thought of an idea during the heat of the moment, he pressed his lips to Sakura's forehead causing Sakura's eyes to widen in surprise.

Raising up, Sasuke/Ryuji quickly stood up as he said blushing "S–sorry, but I c–couldn't resist anymore." As he said, "I've gotta go take care of something. I'll see ya later, Sakura."

With that, Sasuke/Ryuji ran off leaving behind a stunned Sakura as Sakura said in her thought "I didn't know that Sasuke was so shy."

Sasuke/Ryuji rounded a corner before stopping and taking a deep breath as he said, "Release…"

He was shrouded in smoke before it dissipated revealing Ryuji as he said in his thought "That was too close. I don't want to do that to Sakura again." As he said, "All right, Naruto, I got her to tell me."

When he didn't get a response, Ryuji looked around for any sign of Naruto as he asks "Naruto?" He realizes Naruto was nowhere in sight as he let out a sigh.

Naruto ran holding his stomach and makes it to the bathroom in the Academy halls and runs in, locking the door. He sat down on the toilet as he said, "My stomach! What timing! Why did it have to happen right then? Just when Ryuji might come back ugh!"

Sakura was stunned silent. While Sasuke/Ryuji hadn't received her first kiss, he had kissed her forehead. Something she thought would never happen. As she continued laminating over Sasuke/Ryuji kissing her forehead, she noticed the real Sasuke walking her way as Sakura said, "Sasuke, your back! Don't be so shy, you bad boy!"

Sasuke just walk past her as Sakura said, "H–hey, wait a minute!"

Sasuke stop and glance at her as he ask, "Where's Naruto?"

As Sakura said, "Oh, see? There you go, changing the subject again. Anyway, Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why he's so annoying? 'Cause he wasn't raised right." As she said crossing her arms "He doesn't have a mother or father, no one to teach him right from wrong. Think about it, he just does whatever comes into his head!"

Sasuke narrows his eyes at her as Sakura said, "If I did things like Naruto, forget it! I mean, my parents would get mad and I'd get in trouble, so of course I don't do it. But if you don't have parents to tell you, how would you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone."

As Sasuke said, "Alone. Isolated."

As Sakura ask "Huh?"

As Sasuke said, "It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone. The only person who can even begin to understand Naruto's pain is Ryuji because he is in the same situation."

As Sakura ask frowning "W–why are you saying that?"

As Sasuke said glaring at Sakura over his shoulder "Because…you're annoying."

Sakura gasp as she stood there stunned. She remains frozen as Sasuke walks away.

Naruto is still in the bathroom grabbing toilet paper to clean himself as he said, "Aw man, I thought I was okay, but then I came back!" As he said, "I gotta hurry back! I hope Ryuji tells me what Sakura told him about me."

Naruto flushes the toilet before running out of the bathroom and running down the hall. He ended up running towards Sasuke who was walking over.

Naruto screamed and skid to a halt as Sasuke stopped as Naruto ask "Sasuke! What are you doing here?! How did you get loose?!"

As Sasuke said smirking "I used the Escape Jutsu. No sweat, it's a very easy technique."

Naruto sweat drop nervously as Sasuke said, "Why'd you do that? Transform into me."

As Naruto said, "I thought it would be fun to try out my moves on you, so I did!" He steps back and form the Shadow Clone Jutsu sign.

Smoke covered Naruto then five Naruto appear as Sasuke ask irritated "Ah, the same technique again?!"

As one of the Naruto said, "This time you'll see what I can really do! You're going down for the count! Then you'll have to admit I'm the best! Get ready, Sasuke!"

Naruto's stomach suddenly gargled and all five Naruto's fell to the ground while holding their stomachs. They kept saying it's back again!, hurry!, the bathroom! before they all ran to the bathroom.

Sasuke stood there surprised as the five Narutos fought to get into the bathroom as he said, "What a loser." He turned and walk away.

Sakura was seated on the bench laminating on what Sasuke had told her about Naruto and Ryuji's lack of parents as she said in her thought "I'm annoying? That's what he said. Now I get it. This is how Naruto must feel." As she said, "I shouldn't treat him like that. Next I see him; I'm going to be nice."

She heard Naruto groaning turning to him with his hand over his stomach as he walks to her as he said, "Maybe I ate something bad."

As Sakura said in her thought "Ugh, Naruto…" She forces a smile on her face as she said in her thought "Smile, smile!" She stood up as she said waving "Hey, Naruto! Let's walk back to class together!"

Naruto look at Sakura in shock as he asks, "Did she really say that?"

Sakura let out a nervous and awkward laugh while waving as Naruto said in his thought "She'd never smile at me like that! Sasuke must've transformed into Sakura to get to me!" He glared at her as he said, "Trying to trick me, eh, wise guy? Well, forget it!" He tried to make the hand seal for the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but was interrupted when his stomach started acting up again causing him to hold it as he asks, "Why is this happening again?!" He ran back to the bathroom.

Sakura stood there surprise before she growled as she shouted with white eyes "NARUTO!"

As a voice ask, "What about Naruto?"

That cause Sakura to let out a surprised "Eep" as she quickly turned around only for her emerald green eyes to meet the blue eyes of Ryuji as she said, "Ryuji! Oh uh, just Naruto. I offered to walk back to the classroom with him, but he went off and then ran."

Ryuji look at where Sakura look at as he said in his thought "That's not like Naruto."

As Sakura ask "Hey, Ryuji?" Ryuji look at her as she asks "Do you think… I'm annoying?"

Ryuji gain a confuse look as he asks "Do I find you annoying? What brought this on?"

As Sakura said, "Earlier Sasuke kissed my forehead and ran off, but then came back and asked me if I knew where Naruto was. I told him that Naruto was a troublemaker who caused problems for everyone, that he was lucky to have no parents and everything. But, then he turned around and told me that Naruto, and even you, weren't lucky because you're alone. After that, he said that I was annoying." As she asks, "Do you think I'm annoying?"

As Ryuji said in his thought "I know this would come back to bite me but not this quick." As he said, "Look I know you Sakura. A little insensitive? Yeah, but you can work on it. Annoying? No." He places his hand on Sakura's shoulder as he said, "Forget what Sasuke said. That's just Sasuke being Sasuke." As he said, "You're not annoying. I'm certain of that."

Sakura felt her face heat up as her heart beat hard against her chest.

As Ryuji said, "You know, if the offer is still up, then I wouldn't mind walking back to the classroom with you." As he said, "If you want to, of course."

Sakura nodded his head as Ryuji said, "Then let's go then." He started heading to the entrance with Sakura right beside him.

Hiruzen and Kakashi were in Naruto's apartment having a look around as Hiruzen sat on the table while Kakashi was looking around as he said, "So this is where Naruto lives."

As Hiruzen said, "Yes, he'll be on your team along with Sakura and Sasuke from the Uchiha Clan and Ryuji from the Hayabusa Clan. Good luck, you'll need it."

Kakashi picked up the carton of milk Naruto had left sitting on the table and read the back as he said, "This milk's way passed its expiration date." He shook the carton a bit as he said, "One sip of this and he'd be running to the bathroom all day. Seems like this kid's just one big problem." He turns away and sighed.

Naruto was in the bathroom again clutching his stomach as he asks, "Am I going to spend my whole life in the pod?!"

There ya go! Chapter 3 is done! Ryuji will be with Team Seven as the fourth Member!


	4. Pass or Fail: Survival Test!

Chapter 4 is up!

Chapter 4: Pass or Fail: Survival Test!

As Naruto said, "He's late!"

He and the rest of team 7, which consisted of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Ryuji Hayabusa, were in their classroom waiting on their Jonin sensei to come. Needless to say, they had been waiting a while for they were the only ones left in the room.

Naruto was at the door watching both ends of the hall outside while Sasuke was seated at one of the desks. Sakura was seated at another desk with Ryuji seated next to her. Ryuji was leaned against Sakura sound asleep causing Sakura's cheeks to burn red as she could hear his light snoring as she said, "Naruto! Just sit down!"

As Naruto said, "I don't want to! How come our teacher's the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll! Believe it! The other groups already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something and Iruka–Sensei's gone, too!"

Sakura then heard sound as she turns to see Naruto standing on a stool, placing a chalkboard eraser between the sliding door and the arch, snickering as she asks "Hey, what are you doing?!"

Sasuke looked over as Sakura walked up as she said, "Naruto!"

Naruto turn to Sakura with a grin as he said, "That's what he gets for coming late!" As he said jumping down "Surprise!" As Sakura said, "You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that." As Inner Sakura said, **"Cha! I love stuff like this!"**

Ryuji blink his eyes as he let out a yawn as he asks rubbing his eyes "What did I miss?"

Sasuke had his fingers interlock with his chin rested on them as he said, "Nothing much."

Ryuji looked toward the door and immediately took notice of the chalk eraser wedged between the door and doorframe as he said, "Naruto, what are you doing? Our sensei is a jonin. He isn't going to fall for that."

As Sakura said, "Yeah, Ryuji's right! You're so clueless, Naruto!"

Suddenly, the door slid open revealing Kakashi Hatake. Immediately, the eraser fell and hit Kakashi on the head. Everything was silent for a moment before Naruto start laughing as he said, "I got him! He totally fell for it!"

As Ryuji said in his thought "I take back what he said."

As Sakura said, "I'm so sorry, Sensei. I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen! I'd never do something like that!"

As Inner Sakura said, **"Perfect Shot!"**

As Sasuke ask in his thought "He actually fell for that cheap trick? Is this guy really a Jonin?"

Kakashi pick up the eraser and stare at it for a while before putting it down as he asks cupping his chin "Hmm… How can I put this?" As he said, "My first impression of this group… you're a bunch of idiots."

That got all four to go depressed as Ryuji said in his thought "He didn't have to go that far."

They then went to the building, Kakashi was sitting on the railing while Sasuke was sitting on the top step across from him. Sakura sat on the next step to Sasuke's right with Ryuji next to Sasuke and Naruto sat on the next step to his left.

As Kakashi said, "Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time."

As Sakura ask, "Introduce ourselves. Well, what are we supposed to say?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulder as he said, "Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that." He crosses his arms as Naruto said, "Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean, before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work."

Kakashi pointed at himself as he said, "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that."

Sakura, Naruto and Ryuji look at Kakashi in surprise as Kakashi said, "My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."

As Sakura said looking at them "That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name."

As Naruto said nodding his head "Uh–huh."

As Ryuji said nodding his head "Yeah."

As Kakashi said, "Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first."

Naruto grin adjusting his headband as he said, "Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka–Sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop, but I hate the three minutes you hate to wait after you pour the water in, in the ramen cup. My hobby's eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!"

Kakashi sweat dropped feeling both unimpressed and impressed as he said in his thought "Well, he's grown up in a very interesting way." Ryuji sweat drop as he said in his thought "Ramen on the brain… as usual." As he said, "Alright, next."

Sakura smiled blushing as she said, "My name's Sakura Haruno. What I like, uh–I mean, the person I like is…" She looks at both Sasuke and Ryuji as she said, "Uh, my hobby is… uh…" She giggled as she said, "My dream for the future is…" She glances at them one more time.

Ryuji gave her a confused look as he asks, "Why do you keep looking at me?"

Sakura giggled more leaving him more confused Kakashi sweat drop as he asks "And? What do you hate?"

As Sakura said, "Naruto!"

Naruto bursts into crocodile tears, his eyes wide and white as he sat there depressed as Ryuji patted his shoulders in comfort. As Kakashi said in his thought "Girls her age are more interested in boys than in ninja training."

Sakura giggled at Sasuke and Ryuji who look confused. As Kakashi said, "You're next, Uchiha."

As Sasuke said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything."

Sakura and Ryuji frown as Sasuke said darkly "What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Naruto freak out as he said in his thought "Gee, uh, I hope he doesn't mean me."

As Sakura said in her thought blushing "Sasuke is so hot!"

As Ryuji said in his thought "That person must have done something bad to him."

As Kakashi said in his thought "Just as I thought." As he said pointing at Ryuji "Last one."

Ryuji look down as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke look at him as Ryuji said looking up "My name is Ryuji Hayabusa. I like training and I hate people who treat others like dirt and arrogant. My hobby is reading and my dream is to make my father proud and protect the village he loved."

As Kakashi said in his thought "I see what Lord Hokage was talking about. He truly is his father's son." As he said, "Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

As Naruto ask grinning "What kind of mission are we going to have?"

As Kakashi said, "It's a task that the four of us will do together."

As Naruto ask excited "What? What? What? What?"

As Kakashi said, "A survival exercise."

As Naruto ask, "Huh? Survival exercise?"

As Sakura said, "I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the Academy. That's how we got here."

As Kakashi said, "This is not like your previous training."

As Ryuji ask, "What kind of training is it then?"

Kakashi chuckle as Sakura ask, "Hey, hold on. That's a normal question. What's so funny?"

As Kakashi said, "Well, if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it."

As Naruto ask, "Huh?"

As Kakashi said in serious tone "Of the twenty–seven graduates who just came here, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is a make–it–or–break–it pass/fail test and the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty–six percent."

Naruto look horrified, Sakura paled, Sasuke gritted his teeth and Ryuji widen his eyes. As Kakashi ask, "See? Didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it?"

As Naruto said, "That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?!"

As Kakashi said, "Oh, that. That was just to select candidates who might become Genin. Or not."

As Naruto ask, "What?!"

As Kakashi said, "That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 a.m. and bring your ninja gear."

Naruto began to shake with a growl as he said in his thought "Well, I'm not going to be weeded out. People are going to look up to me someday! I've got to pass this test! Believe it. Believe it!"

As Sakura said in her thought "If I fail, I'll be separated from Sasuke and Ryuji! This is a trail of love!"

Sasuke's interlocked fingers begin shaking from the death grip he had as Ryuji said in his thought "I have to pass this test."

Kakashi had his back to them as he said giving them the two finger salute "That's it. You're dismissed. Oh…" He looks over his shoulder as he said, "Tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke."

Naruto, Sakura and Ryuji's eyes widen while Sasuke glared.

Ryuji walk through the streets as he asks in his thought "Does he even have the authority to send us back to the academy if we fail?" He shook his head as he said in his thought "Doesn't matter, my dream and goal are on the line here. I have to pass this test tomorrow."

As a voice said, "Hey, Ryuji!"

Ryuji stopped and turn to see Sakura running up to him, her long pink hair swaying behind her as Ryuji ask, "Oh hey, Sakura. What's up?"

Sakura stop in front of Ryuji as she said, "Well um…" Her cheek gains the color as her hair as she asks "I was wondering if you wanted to do something. You know… just the two of us?"

Ryuji look confused before his stomach growl causing Sakura to giggle while Ryuji rub the back of his head as he said, "Well, I suppose we could get something to eat. I know this barbeque place that lets me eat there."

As Sakura said, "Actually, I'm on a diet so…" She realizes something as she asks "Wait, did you say that they'll let you eat there?"

As Ryuji ask, "Yes, remember when I told I was not liked by some of the villagers?"

Sakura nodded her head as Ryuji said, "That's one of them, I still can get stuff from the market place."

Sakura look stun at that as Ryuji ask, "Anyway why are you on a diet?" As he said, "You look fine to me."

With that, Sakura was stunned silent once again, but this time with a red blush at the compliment as she said, "W–well, I guess I c–could use something t–to eat."

Ryuji smiled before turning and ticking his head in the direction he was facing as he said, "Then let's go." He started walking with Sakura following him.

Ryuji and Sakura walked out of the barbque restaurant. It was now night out in the village and people were busy trying to get home to their families as Sakura ask, "So no one else is living at your house?"

As Ryuji said nodding his head "Yup, I am but I don't mind."

He then felt that they were being followed as he turned his head slightly to the right to look over his right shoulder and, sure enough, he spotted a small mob following him and Sakura while acting like they were going about their own business but kept flickering their eyes at him at times as Ryuji said, "It's that time again."

Grabbing Sakura's arm, he pulled her with him into an alleyway. Turning a corner, Ryuji pressed a surprise Sakura as she asks, "R–Ryuji? What a–are you doing?"

Ryuji held a finger to his lips, signaling for her to remain quiet. Sakura's heart, meanwhile, was threatening to jump out of her chest. Ryuji had just pulled her into a secluded alleyway without any reason and currently had her pressed against a wall. Earlier she would willingly give her first kiss to Sasuke but now she wants both boys to give her first kiss but not it was impossible on who to pick when the time comes to decide.

Looking at the corner, Ryuji watched as the mob ran by while trying to find him. If they catch Ryuji and Sakura they would beat them near death Ryuji would live but Sakura would not be spared if given the same treatment but if she got hurt then he would hurt them back or threaten them. Sighing as he saw them pass by, Ryuji looked at the heavily blushing Sakura and quirked an eyebrow. As he asks, "Hey, Sakura, you okay?"

Looking at Ryuji, Sakura nodded her head as she tried to get her blush under control. Sadly, the most she could do was make the color lessen slightly. As Ryuji said, "Sorry about that." He let Sakura out of the alley as he said, "Looks like those guys were after me again."

Sakura gave him a questioning look as she asks, "After you again?"

As Ryuji said hesitantly "Yup, let's just say some of them think I'm nuts being friends with Naruto." As he said, "Anyway, it's getting late and we have to be at the training grounds at five A.M sharp anyway." As he said, "C'mon I'll walk ya home."

With that, Ryuji started walking in the direction of Sakura's house with Sakura in tow. Sakura could tell Ryuji hesitated about telling her about them coming after him then her eyes widen seeing that the villager would find him and fight him because he's a Hayabusa probably since they were afraid of them due to their heritage as Sakura ask in her thought "But why?" She had pride due to her intellect as she was the smartest Kunoichi in her graduating class but couldn't figure out why would those villagers would harm a boy like Ryuji who hadn't done a thing to them but she was barely able to keep her from flying off in rage as Inner Sakura said angrily **"Cha! If they** **even touch a hair on** **my Ryuji's head, then I'll rip their heads off!"** Sakura decided to leave it for now and followed Ryuji home.

Ryuji yawn in his bed than sat up as he saw it was 4:30 A.M then went to the closet grab his clothe then went to the bathroom after 10 minutes he left the bathroom and left the house.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke arrive at the training ground as Sakura said rubbing her eyes yawning "Morning."

As Naruto said yawning "Morning."

Sasuke remained silent. Ryuji arrived in the training grounds to find Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura already there. Naruto and Sakura appeared to be very tired for they were slowly dozing off while Sasuke appeared to be just fine. As Ryuji said, "Hey guys."

Naruto tiredly waved to Ryuji with Sakura repeating his actions while Sasuke gave a simply nod of the head in recognition. Looking around, Ryuji noticed that someone was missing as he asks "Where's Kakashi–sensei?"

Two of the four members of team 7 shrugged their shoulders. He turned to see if Kakashi is behind him Ryuji sighed as he shrugged his shoulders before walking over to a nearby tree and taking a seat. Sakura, seeing this, decided to walk over and take a seat next to him.

Naruto and Sasuke watched this, one in confusion while the other in indifference, before looking at each other, glaring, and just as quickly turning away from each other. As Sakura ask, "Hey Ryuji?"

Ryuji look at her as she asks "I was wondering. What happen to your parents?"

As Ryuji said gaining a sad look "I don't know. I don't even know if they're alive or not."

As Sakura said, "Oh,"

As Ryuji said smiling "But still…"

Feeling a slight pressure on his right shoulder, Ryuji looked to find Sakura's head leaned against his shoulder and her eyes were closed. As he said in his thought "Must have fallen asleep."

Deciding to leave her be, Ryuji carefully leaned back against the tree so Sakura would be more comfortable. Naruto was sitting on the ground dozing off while Sasuke had his arms crossed.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and noticed that the sun was up. She then took notice of the fact that her head was on something rather comfy. Tilting her head up slightly, her eyes widened when she saw that it was none other than Ryuji was leaned against. Ryuji who had his arms crossed waited for Kakashi for three hours, felt like he was being watched and looked down at his right shoulder to see Sakura looking up at him with wide eyes. As Ryuji ask, "Hey there. Sleep well?"

Sakura's response was to yelp in surprise and quickly sit up straight. However, she accidently kicked Ryuji and sent him rolling right into a tree causing a resounding bang to echo. Everyone looked towards the tree to find Ryuji perched under it upside down with his feet in the air twitching and he had anime swirly eyes. As Naruto ask, "You okay, Ryuji?"

As Ryuji said, "I'm…okay."

Sakura hung her head in defeat as she said in her thought "Way to go! That's gonna get him to notice me more. NOT!"

Ryuji righted himself and shook his head to regain his senses.

As a voice said, "Well that was certainly entertaining." They turn to see Kakashi near one of the four logs embedded in the ground as he asks "Morning, everyone. Ready for your first day?"

Sasuke glared, Naruto stands up angrily and Ryuji look at Kakashi. Sakura pointed at Kakashi as she and Naruto said at the same time "Hey! You're late!"

Kakashi gave them a close smile as he said, "Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

Sakura and Naruto growled in annoyance while Ryuji didn't look convinced as Kakashi said clearing his throat "Well, let's get started." He put an alarm clock on a stomp.

As Naruto ask, "Huh?"

As Kakashi said, "Here we go. It's set for noon." He started the clock.

As Naruto ask, "Hm?"

Kakashi reached back into his shuriken pouch and produced three silver bells tied to red threads as he said, "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." He jingles the bells as he said, "If you can't get them by noon, you'll go without lunch."

As Naruto ask, "Huh?!"

As Kakashi said, "You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

Naruto panicked while Sakura held her stomach as Sasuke said in his thought "So that's why…"

As Sakura said in her thought "He told us not to eat to make it harder on us."

As Ryuji ask, "Wait, there are only three bells. How are all four of us supposed to get a bell if there isn't even enough?"

Kakashi closes an eye smile as he said, "Well, that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission." As he said jingling the bells "That one goes back to the Academy."

Ryuji, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke gain look of determination as Kakashi said, "Then again, all three of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." He brought the bell into his palm clenching his fist.

As Sakura said, "Those weapons are too dangerous, Sensei!"

Naruto laugh folding his arms behind the back of his head as he said, "Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser!"

As Kakashi said, "Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores. Losers."

Naruto growled with a glare.

As Kakashi said, "When I say start you can begin."

Naruto growls and draws a kunai from his kunai holder, spinning it until the handle was in his palm he heard "Loser" over and over in his head. Naruto let out a battle cry running until a hand from behind grabbed his kunai equipped hand.

Sakura gasps while Ryuji, Sasuke and Sakura look in shock. Kakashi was behind Naruto, a hand on Naruto's head while holding Naruto's kunai to the back of his own neck. As Kakashi said, "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet."

Naruto groaned as he tried to get free. Ryuji, Sasuke and Sakura backed up before Kakashi let Naruto go. Naruto rubbed his wrist as Sakura said in her thought "He's so fast! I didn't even see it!"

As Sasuke said in his thought "So this is a Jonin."

As Ryuji said in his thought "We might be in for a fight."

As Kakashi said, "But you came at me with full intention of destroying me so…" He chuckles as he said, "How can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready. And… Start!"

Sasuke, Ryuji, Naruto, and Sakura jump away and hide.

Iruka and Hiruzen were sitting at the table across from each other as Hiruzen ask, "Iruka, what did you wish to see me about? I don't you came here merely to drink tea with me and chat, did you?"

As Iruka said, "Naruto's been assigned to Squad Seven. The Jonin in charge of that group, just how tough a trainer is he?"

As Hiruzen said, "Kakashi, you mean, you are concerned about him."

As Iruka said, "I am. I heard a rumor about his training methods."

Hiruzen took out a blue book from his robe and set it in front of Iruka as Iruka ask, "What's this?"

As Hiruzen said, "All the trainees who have ever been assigned to him. Those who passed and those who failed."

Iruka's eyes widen as he took the book as he asks, "May I?" He read it then his eyes widen as he said, "Hm? Hmm?! This… this is–"

Kakashi was standing in the middle of a clearing in the training grounds as he said, "Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively."

Ryuji and Sasuke hide in the trees while Sakura hide inside a bush as Kakashi said in his thought "Well, they understand that much. They've hidden well." He looks forward and was surprised as he asks "Huh?"

Naruto stood there with his arms cross grinning as he said, "You and me! Right now! Fair and square! Let's go!"

Kakashi gave a deadpanned look.

As Sasuke said in his thought "Fool."

Ryuji gain a sweat drop.

As Kakashi said, "You know, compared to the others you're a little bit… weird."

As Naruto said, "Oh yeah? The only thing weird here is your haircut!" He ran forward with a battle cry while Kakashi just stands there. Kakashi then reaches into his pouch making Naruto stop with narrowed eyes as Kakashi said, "Shinobi battle techniques–part one: TaiJutsu. The physical art."

Kakashi started pulling out something while Naruto gaps as he asks in his thought "TaiJutsu? That's hand to hand combat! Then why is he reaching for a weapon?"

However, what Kakashi pulled out of his shuriken pouch dramatically wasn't a weapon, but rather a little orange pocket book. The book was orange and called Make Out Paradise Naruto's eyes widen as he asks, "What the?!"

Ryuji nearly fell out of the tree he was own as he said in his thought "No way! It looks like he pulled out a Shuriken but instead he pulled out a book."

As Kakashi said reading the book "What are you waiting for? Make your move."

As Naruto ask, "But, I mean, why are you reading that book?!"

As Kakashi said, "Why? To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks, it doesn't really matter if I'm ready or whatever."

Naruto growled clenching his fist as he said, "I'm going to crush you!" He jumps into the air and swing his right fist. Kakashi, without looking, held up a hand and blocked the attack. Naruto landed on the ground as he swung his leg high Kakashi, however, jumped to avoid.

As Naruto said, "You're mine!" He swung his left fist forward. Kakashi, however, disappeared before the punch could connect leaving a dumbfounded Naruto. As Naruto ask, "Huh?"

Kakashi is squatting down behind him with his hands together, his book between his palms. His pointer fingers and middle fingers are sticking out as he said, "Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time."

Sakura gasp as she said in her thought "A hand sign to focus his chakra. Is that the sign of the tiger? That's dangerous! He could destroy Naruto with that!"

As Sasuke said in his thought "That hand sign is for a Fire Jutsu. He's not just toying with Naruto, he's going to demolish him."

As Ryuji said in his thought "He's not showing Naruto any mercy."

As Sakura said standing up "Naruto! Get out of there quick! He's going to destroy you!"

Naruto look over her shocked as Kakashi said, "Too late. Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu." He rammed both his fingers into Naruto's rear as Naruto's face gain a look of pain as he jumps into the air holding his bottom with anime tears.

As Kakashi said, "A Thousand Years of Death!"

As Sakura said annoyed "That wasn't a hand sign at all. He just poked him."

As Sasuke said sweat dropping "Those two are just total idiots."

As Ryuji said in his thought "I better those bells. Good thing I learn these Fire Style Jutsu."

As Sakura said in her thoughts "That must be against the rules. He's a Jonin! We can't possibly match his strength!" Ryuji made a few quick hand seals before taking a deep breath and jumping into the air as he said, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" He blew a fireball at Kakashi.

Kakashi merely looked up before the fire ball struck the spot he was standing in. Ryuji landed on the ground as he drew the kunai from his pocket, turning, and slashing at Kakashi who had appeared behind him. Kakashi merely leaned back to avoid the attack.

Ryuji, spotting an opening, kicked his foot up to strike Kakashi in the back, however, Kakashi disappeared before reappearing across the clearing as he said, "Like I told Naruto, your attacks are too weak so I'll be able to dodge, or block them."

Ryuji just looked at Kakashi he then forms the Shadow Clone Jutsu hand sign as he said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Smoke filled the area. When it cleared, it revealed ten Ryuji shadow clones. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow as he looked at the clones as he said, "That Jutsu won't work on me."

Ryuji smiled as he said, "I know, but I wasn't using this one on you." The clones began to form new hand sign as Ryuji said, "I'm using my new one on you!" As Ryuji and his clones said at the same time "Fire Style: Fire Ball Clone Jutsu!" They all inhaled deeply before blowing large fire balls at Kakashi. The fire balls impacted with their target causing thick black smoke to shroud the area.

The clones dispelled as Ryuji took a few deep breaths. As Sasuke said in his thought "That was actually… kinda impressive."

Sakura, meanwhile, was blushing up a storm as she watched Ryuji take on Kakashi as Inner Sakura said, **"Ryuji is totally hot**!"

Naruto sank deeper into the water as he said in his thought in determination "I'm not going to let it end like this!" He swam up as he said in his thought "I'll attack from the water. Now!"

Ryuji look at the smoke as he said in his thought "I know he dodge it." He glared as he saw that, when the smoke cleared, Kakashi was gone. As Ryuji said in his thought "I was hoping I was wrong."

Quickly turning around, Ryuji produced a kunai from his kunai holster and tossed it at Kakashi, who had reappeared behind him, while jumping away. Kakashi, however, merely held up his left hand without looking and caught the kunai.

As Kakashi said in his thought "I'd put that Jutsu of his at a high C–rank. Low B–rank at the most." As he said looking at Ryuji "If this is all you've got, then I'm afraid you'll never live up to your father's expectation or use your heirloom left by your father."

Ryuji's eyes widen as he asks, "How do you–"

As Kakashi ask, "How do I know that?" As he said, "I'm a jonin. An elite ninja. I have access to details about people that those very people think no one else knows. And I know everything about you, my little Genin. And I mean everything."

Ryuji kept a calm look as Kakashi said, "For example I know why some of those village don't like you and why. I know you don't know you parents."

Two shuriken shoot out from the water and at Kakashi, surprising Ryuji, Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi merely catches the shuriken, two fingers through the holes. Ryuji charge forward making hands sighs as he said inhaling "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" He blew a large fire ball at Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly avoided the attack before disappearing. Reacting, Ryuji quickly turned around only to feel a foot being planted in his gut. Kakashi, the one who kicked him, pressed forward and sent Ryuji flying back into a bush where he disappeared from sight. He waited a few minutes before relaxing as he said in his thought "He went back waiting for an opening. Not bad, he used my distraction to his advantage."

As Iruka said, "It can't be. This is even worse than the rumors!"

As Hiruzen said, "Kakashi's tests may be a bit more difficult than the others."

As Iruka said, "A bit more difficult? Not a single student has ever passed his test!"

As Hiruzen said, "That's true. They all tried, but not one of them could live up to Kakashi's standards. So, they were all eliminated."

Naruto got out of the water breathing and panting as Kakashi said, "What are you doing now? You know you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon."

As Naruto said, "I know! I know! You told us already!"

As Kakashi said, "You look pretty wobbly for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage."

Naruto's stomach growl as he asks "You told us not to each breakfast! How can I fight when I'm starving to death?!"

Ryuji's stomach growl along with Sasuke's and Sakura' stomach growled as Sakura said in her thought "Breakfast? Good thing I had dinner with Ryuji. If he hadn't offer I wouldn't had eaten, bad idea to go on a diet."

Kakashi walks away from Naruto still reading as Naruto said waving his fist in the air "So you caught me off guard! That's all it was! Believe it!" He brought his arms down as he said, "I'm so hungry I don't have any strength. But I can't let that stop me. I have to get one of those bells no matter what! I'll find the strength somehow. Believe it. I'm going to pass this test and I'm not going back to the Academy." As he said, "I will become a ninja."

As seven Naruto shadow clones jumps out of the water making Kakashi turn as Naruto said, "You're overconfident, Sensei! That's why you weren't ready for a Shadow Clone attack! My best Jutsu!"

As Sakura ask in her thought in shock "Seven Narutos?"

The Narutos land on the ground and run to Kakashi, leaving footprints in the dirt as Sakura ask in her thought "What? They're not images! They're real! How could he do that?"

Sasuke watch in awe Kakashi watches them as he said, "Hm. It looks like the stories are true. He can create shadow clones." He knew Ryuji learn this Jutsu from Naruto himself. As he said in his thought "It's a forbidden skill and he defeated Mizuki." As he said, "Great technique. But I don't think you can maintain it for very long."

Naruto and the clones ran forward as Kakashi said, "You talk like you're the best, Naruto, but you're still the worst student. You can't beat me with this Jutsu."

However, his eye widened when he felt something latch onto his back and the bells jingle. Looking over his shoulder, he was shocked to see that it was Naruto as Kakashi said, "What?! He got me from behind!"

That surprise him also with Sakura, Sasuke and Ryuji as the clone Naruto chuckle as he said, "Did you say don't let your enemies get behind you? Good advice, Sensei. Believe it." Four clones were pinning Kakashi's legs down while three were helping the other four. The real Naruto jumped up into the air while Kakashi struggled as the clone Naruto said, "I had one of my clones come out of the river then sneak up behind you super quietly."

As Naruto said, "Now this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!"

As Sakura ask in her thought with a smile and pink blush "When did Naruto get so cool?"

As Sasuke said in his thought smirking "A diversionary tactic. Nice."

Ryuji went back to the tree as he said in his thought "I knew Naruto could be capable of coming up with an idea that works."

As Naruto said, "You're mine! And so are those bells!" He punches a clone in a face as blood spluttered which surprised him as he asks "Huh?!"

As Sakura said in her thought "He's holding himself. Naruto punched…" As she said, "Naruto!"

The clone landed on the ground with the other clones holding him as he said, "Ouch!" As Naruto said, "It's you!" He pointed at the clone as he said, "You're Kakashi–Sensei, aren't you?! You transformed into me using a Jutsu!"

All the Narutos began beating up each other as Naruto said, "Hey! Let's undo the Jutsu!"

As one clone said, "Yeah! That's it! Believe it!"

As Naruto said, "There'll be just two of us so we'll know who's who!"

As a clone said, "Should have thought of that sooner, fool!"

As Naruto said, "You're the jerk! Why didn't you think of it!"

As a clone said, "Just undo the Jutsu!"

There were several distinctive pops before the dust cloud dissipated, revealing a single beaten and bruised Naruto. As Sakura said in her thought sweat dropping "Naruto, you are so not cool."

As Sasuke said in his thought "He got you with a replacement Jutsu, loser. With this Jutsu, you quickly switch your own body with an object so your enemy thinks he's attacking you when he's actually attacking a log or rock, leaving him open to a counter attack. In this case, the Jonin let himself get caught then switched bodies with the one of the Naruto clones. So, Naruto thought he was hitting him, but actually, he was just attacking himself. And that Jonin was so smooth he made Naruto look like a total moron."

As Ryuji said in his thought sweat dropping "Never mind."

Naruto notice the sunlight glint off of something on the ground. As Naruto got closer to the object, he grinned as he noticed that it was one of the bells. As he said, "A bell?! I must have gotten to him with my attack! He dropped a bell!" He ran over to the bell and reached down to grab it. But his ankles were suddenly tied and he was hanging from a tree branch as Naruto said, "Hey! Hey! Let me down! What is this?!"

As Sakura said in her thought "Of course it was a trap."

As Naruto said, "Ah! Somebody!"

As Sasuke said in his thought "That Jonin doesn't let down his guard, even when he's fighting a fool like Naruto."

As Ryuji said in his thought "It was way too easy for the bell to lay there unless Kakashi–sensei wanted Naruto to do that."

As Naruto said, "Come on! The bell!"

He tried to reach and get the bell but Kakashi pick it up as he said sighing "Think before you use a Jutsu or else your opponent might use it against you." He held the bell up with a close eye smile as he said, "Oh, and also, if the bait is obvious, don't take it." Naruto growled trying to get free as Kakashi said, "A ninja must see through deception."

As Naruto said, "I get it! Gah!"

As Kakashi said, "I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

Sasuke's eyes widen clenching his teeth as he grabs a Shuriken as he said in his thought "This is my chance." He throws the Shuriken and Kunai knives as he said in his thought "He finally dropped his guard!"

As Kakashi ask, "Don't you ever learn?"

Kakashi is hit side by the side of shuriken and kunai knives Sakura gasp, Naruto began to panic and Ryuji's eyes widen as Naruto said, "He just got blasted by shuriken! Are you out of your mind, Sasuke?! You went too far!"

Kakashi fell to the ground with blood squirting out.

So the Survival Test has began! What will happen next?! Find out in Chapter 5!

Females Available: Kin, Kanon, Kurotsuchi, Tsuande, Ayame. PM me.


	5. You Fail! Kakashi's final decision

Today is Chapter 5 of Naruto: The Dragon Ninja. Now we'll see if they manage to pass or fail.

Kakashi pick up the bells off the ground while Naruto is hanging upside down as Kakashi said sighing "Think before you use a Jutsu or else your opponent might use it against you." He held the bell up with a close eye smile as he said, "Oh, and also, if the bait is obvious, don't take it."

Naruto growled trying to get free as Kakashi said, "A ninja must see through deception."

As Naruto said, "I get it! Gah!"

As Kakashi said, "I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

Sasuke's eyes widen clenching his teeth as he grabs a Shuriken as he said in his thought "This is my chance." He throws the Shuriken and Kunai as he said in his thought "He finally dropped his guard!"

As Kakashi ask, "Don't you ever learn?"

Kakashi is hit side by the side of shuriken and kunai.

Sakura gasp as Naruto began to panic and Ryuji's eyes widen as Naruto said, "He just got blasted by shuriken! Are you out of your mind, Sasuke?! You went too far!"

Kakashi fell to the ground with blood squirting out. Sasuke watches and his eyes widen as a puff of smoke appears around Kakashi and disappears to reveal a log with his kunai and shuriken in it.

Sasuke then begins jumping through the trees quickly as he said in his thought "Another Substitution Jutsu and now he knows where I'm hiding. Gotta move fast! I thought he lowered his guard, but he did that on purpose and I fell for it!"

Kakashi watches Sasuke through the bush as he said in his thought "So that's where he is." He chuckles.

Sakura immediately gave chase in an attempt to find Sasuke and Ryuji. As Sakura said in her thought "Sasuke, Ryuji, where'd you two go? Don't tell me Kakashi–sensei found you! No! He can't capture my Sasuke and Ryuji! I won't let him!" She then gasps seeing Kakashi reading his book she hid behind a bush as she said in her thought "Phew, he didn't hear me. I'm safe."

As Kakashi said in a whisper "Sakura, behind you."

As Sakura ask, "Huh?" She turns to her left so see Kakashi looking at her. She let out a scream.

Ryuji who had moved to a denser part of the training grounds, looked back in the direction he had come from when he heard Sakura's scream. As Ryuji ask, "Was that Sakura?" His eyes widen as he said, "Oh no!" He began running towards the scream.

Naruto was still tied upside down as he said in his thought "A ninja must see through deception. Yeah, yeah! How am I supposed to do that?!" He saw Ryuji running past him as he said, "Ryuji! Give me a hand!"

Ryuji look at Naruto then took out a Kunai as he said tossing the Kunai "Here, use this! I gotta go!"

Naruto caught the Kunai as he then began cutting it down while Ryuji kept running. As Naruto said, "Ugh! Well, I'm sure not falling for anymore of his traps!" He flips down and lands on the ground gracefully. He grinned only to scream when his foot was wrapped up in another rope making him hang upside down as he said, "I fell for it again!"

Kakashi did a rat hand sign and leaves moved all around like a wall.

Sakura seem to be in a trance as leaves flew around her up into the sky before disappearing. She was then in an open area. She blinked and looked around as she said, "Oh my! Someone here?" She looks around with noise of panic before resting a finger to her chin as she said, "I think I felt something! What was it?" She clutches her head in panic as she asks, "What's going on?!"

As a voice said, "Sakura."

Sakura turns around with a smile as she said, "Ryuji!" Limping out from behind a tree was Ryuji, but he was impaled from head to toe in shuriken and kunai and was bleeding profusely as Ryuji said, "S–Sakura! Help me! Please help me!"

Sakura stood there stunned and horrified. She then started letting out whimpers as tears came to her eyes before she let out a blood curdling scream and she fainted.

Kakashi was sitting on a tree branch came in, watching her and reading his book as he said in his thought "I think I over did it a bit. But she's gotta learn to see through these things. I'm surprised, though. I cast that GenJutsu to take on the form of what she feared most. I expected it to transform into Sasuke, but it actually changed into Ryuji."

Sasuke turn with narrowed eyes as he asks "Hn?" As he said in his thought "Sounded like… Sakura?"

Ryuji kept running as he hears Sakura's scream again as he said in his thought "That's defiantly Sakura."

Kakashi stood up a she said, "Shinobi battle skill number two: The Illusion Jutsu. Sakura studied it in class, but she still couldn't see it coming."

Sasuke sense a presence behind him as he turns to see Ryuji walking up to him as Ryuji ask, "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

As Sasuke said, "I could ask you the same thing." As he asks, "So you heard Sakura's scream too?"

As Ryuji said, "Yeah I did. I just hope she's okay but right now we have to get the bells."

As Sasuke said narrowing his eyes in thought "Genjutsu. It's just simple mind control. I'm not surprised he caught Sakura with it, but…" As he said, "I'm not like Sakura and Naruto."

As Kakashi said standing on a tree behind Sasuke and Ryuji "Say that after you get one of these bells, my Sasuke." He chuckles he steps up a bit, still reading his book.

Ryuji and Sasuke look at Kakashi before looking at each other and nodded as Ryuji charge at Kakashi and threw a punch, Kakashi caught the punch and flipped Ryuji over his shoulder. Kakashi then looked towards Sasuke in time to see him toss several kunai and shuriken. Kakashi effortlessly dodged by ducking before looking back at Sasuke as he said in his thought "There's no point using normal attacks."

Sasuke smirked as he tossed another shuriken. The shuriken sailed through the air before slicing through a rope. The second the rope snapped, dozens of kunai and shuriken shot at Kakashi from the trees and bushes.

As Kakashi said in his thought "A trap!" He jumped to avoid the shuriken and kunai. As he landed on his feet, he quickly turned in time to see Ryuji bound off a tree and go sailing through the air back at Kakashi.

As Kakashi ask, "What?" Ryuji kicked out his left foot in an attempt to kick Kakashi, but Kakashi caught his foot but Ryuji smiled as he twisted around to where he was upside down and attempted to punch Kakashi in the stomach, but Kakashi quickly caught the punch with his free hand. However, his eye widened slightly as he saw Ryuji reach for the three bells on his Jonin vest. Feeling a presence behind him, Kakashi looked back and saw Sasuke behind him reaching for one of the bells as well. As Kakashi said in his thought "These kids…"

Quickly turning around, Kakashi flung Ryuji into Sasuke just as Ryuji and Sasuke touched a bell each before jumping back. The two picked themselves off the ground before turning to face Kakashi as Kakashi said in his thought "He's fierce while he's brave. Hmph, I won't be able to read Make Out Paradise now."

Sasuke gritted his teeth while Ryuji stared at Kakashi.

Sakura woke up and sat up in daze as she asks "Wha–what happened?" She gasps with a blush and gets into a kneel position while fixing the skirt of her dress. Gasps again as she remembered as she said in his thought "Ryuji! I saw him! He was on the verge of – no!" She stood up as she said, "Ryuji, Sasuke no! You've got to survive! Please! Where are you?!"

Naruto was still hanging upside down, only leg crossed over the one tied by the rope. His arms were crossed. He then opened his eyes and looked over at the memorial stone and saw the lunches there as he asks "Hey, what're those things down there?" As he said grinning "Ah! I know what those things are! Those are box lunches!" He gasps a little and cross his arms as he said, "A ninja must see through deception!" He grins and snickers mischievous.

Kakashi stare at Sasuke and Ryuji as he said, "Well, you two are different from the other two, I'll grant you that."

As Sasuke said in his thought doing hand signs "Horse! Tiger! Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

As Ryuji said doing the same hand sign "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Kakashi's eyes widen at Sasuke as he said in his thought "What? Genin can't do Fire Jutsu! Takes too much chakra! There's no way!"

Sasuke and Ryuji blew a fire ball each. The two fire balls sailed through the air and impacted with their target causing an explosion and black smoke to billow out. Sasuke and Ryuji's eyes widen when the smoke cleared to reveal that Kakashi had disappeared. As Sasuke ask in his thought "Where did he go?! Behind me? Above?"

As Kakashi ask, "Where?"

Sasuke's eyes widen while Ryuji look around they quickly looked down to see two hands grabbing their ankles Ryuji's right and Sasuke's left as Kakashi said, "I'm where you least expect me."

Sasuke and Ryuji exclaim in shock as they were pulled under the ground to where their heads were sticking out. Kakashi then appeared in front of them and knelt down in front of them as he said, "Right under your feet. Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu."

Ryuji and Sasuke tried to get out as Kakashi said, "Can't move, huh? That was Ninjutsu, the third shinobi battle skill." He gave a close eye smile as he said, "You have talent and you were right, you are different from the others, but different isn't always better." He stood up turning away and pulling out his book reading it as he said, "They say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down."

Kakashi walks away as Sasuke grits his teeth as he said in his thought "Oh great."

As Ryuji said, "You gotta admit Kakashi–sensei is strong."

Naruto was sitting against the Memorial stone chuckling as he said grinning "Sensei told us that if we don't get a bell, then we don't get any lunch. But if I eat my lunch now, then there's nothing he can do! It's chow time!"

As Kakashi said, "Hi there."

Naruto's expression becomes one of panic as he saw Kakashi sitting on top the memorial stone. Naruto then deflates and becomes nervous as he said, "I was just joking, Sensei."

As Kakashi said, "Nice try."

Ryuji was struggling to get free along with Sasuke as Sasuke said in his thought "He's stronger than I am. I can't get around that." As he asks, "Any luck?"

As Ryuji said, "I… think I'm… close… to getting… an arm free!"

At that moment, they heard the bushes rustle before Sakura came running out. Her eyes widen as she saw Sasuke and Ryuji as Sasuke ask, "Sakura?"

Sakura scream in terror clutching her head as she said, "Sasuke and Ryuji's just a head without a body and he's talking!"

She fainted as Sasuke and Ryuji sweat drop as Sasuke said, "And that's my partner…"

Ryuji continued struggling to get free before finally managing to get his right arm free as he said, "Yes!" He proceeds to dig his other arm free. Once he got his other arm free, Ryuji placed both hands on the ground before pushing up with all his might. With a little effort, Ryuji managed to pull the rest of his body out of the ground as he said, "Okay now it's your turn, Sasuke." He walked over to Sasuke and knelt down before beginning to dig Sasuke out of the ground. Once he dug Sasuke's arms free, Ryuji grabbed Sasuke's arms, with Sasuke repeating his actions, and pulled him out of the ground.

With Sasuke free, Ryuji walked over to the unconscious Sakura and kneel down. As Ryuji said patting Sakura's cheek gently "Sakura? Wake up, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Once her eyes focused, she found Ryuji kneeling over her with Sasuke standing a little way away as she said, "Ryuji!" Immediately, she shot up into a seated position and wrapped her arms around Ryuji's neck as she hugged him. Ryuji went shock still as his eyes widened slightly as Sakura said tighten her grip on him "You're okay!"

Ryuji looked around before awkwardly reaching up and patting Sakura's back as he said, "Uh, it's okay. I'm fine." He then grabbed both her shoulders and pulled her off of him before standing up. Holding out a hand to Sakura, Sakura took Ryuji's outstretched hand and let him help her to her feet.

As Ryuji said, "We'd better find Kakashi and get a bell. We don't have a lot of time left." Sakura gave them a question look as she asks "Ryuji, Sasuke you're still trying to get one of those bells?"

Sasuke turn to Sakura as he said, "A while ago Ryuji and I touched one. Next time I'll get one."

Sakura folds her hands in front of her chest while giving a slightly irked smile and blushing as she said, "That is really great! I can't believe you two did that! You're amazing!"

As Inner Sakura said clutching her head **"I can't believe it! They touched one of the bells! I'll never get my hands on one of those things which means Sasuke and Ryuji will pass and I won't and we'll be separated forever! No! No! No! No! No!"**

As Sakura said, "Uh, it's almost lunch. There's not really enough time left, so maybe we should just give up and try again next year."

Sasuke glared at Sakura causing her to get nervous he then turns from her as Sakura frown and looks down Ryuji put a hand on her shoulder as Ryuji said, "I have to pass too, Sakura. I made a promise that I'd make my father proud."

As Sasuke said, "I'm the only one who can destroy that person."

As Sakura ask in her thought "What?" As she asks "Who? You mean the sensei?"

As Sasuke said, "That day, I was crying…"

As Sakura ask, "What day were you crying?"

As Sasuke said, "It was my…"

As Sakura ask, "What? What happened to you?"

As Sasuke said, "I am an avenger. That means I must be stronger than my prey. I need this training, there's no time for setbacks."

Sakura's eyes widen as Sasuke said, "I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

They heard a loud ringing which signaled that time was up. As Ryuji said, "We're too late." Sasuke groan in frustration as he said, "I wasted too much time!" He walks away.

Sakura and Ryuji watch him leave as Sakura said, "Sasuke…"

As Ryuji said putting a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry about him, Sakura. But I hope his revenge won't consume him."

As Sakura ask, "What do you mean?"

As Ryuji said, "There are several definitions of an avenger. But a true avenger can give everything up for revenge." As he asks in his thought in a serious tone "Can you honestly give everything up, Sasuke?"

Team 7 was seated in front of the four logs but Naruto was being tied with Kakashi standing in front of them. All three boxes were on the ground in front of them with their stomachs growling as Kakashi said, "Uh–oh, stomach's growling, huh? That's too bad. Oh, by the way, about this exercise… well, I've decided. I won't send any of you back to the Academy."

Naruto grin while Sakura look surprised as Sakura ask, "What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?"

As Inner Sakura said, **"Love wins out! Cha! Cha! Cha!"**

As Sasuke said smirking "Hn." Ryuji smiled.

As Sakura said jumping up with glee "Yay!"

As Naruto said, "Then! Then that means all four of us! All four of us!"

As Kakashi said giving an eye close smile "Yes, all four of you… are being dropped from the program. Permanently."

That stop their cheering, Sakura look stunned, Sasuke look angry, Ryuji frown while Naruto looks shock.

Hiruzen set his tea cup down as Iruka said, "Unbelievable! Kakashi has never passed a single student. He fails all of them!"

As Hiruzen said folding his fingers in front of his mouth "Iruka, this group is young. Even I cannot say if it is good for them to face the riggers and dangers of ninja life. However, Kakashi was correct about all those he failed."

As Naruto said struggling against his ropes "Drop us from the program?! That means we can never become ninja! You said if we couldn't take the bells, we'd be sent back to the Academy! You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that?!"

As Kakashi said, "Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids. Like brats."

Sasuke growled charging towards Kakashi, Ryuji charge forward trying to stop Sasuke as Naruto looks at Sasuke in surprise as Sakura said, "Sasuke! Ryuji!" As Ryuji said, "Sasuke, stop!"

Kakashi toss Sasuke away as he grabs Ryuji's arm, Kakashi slammed Ryuji on the ground before pinning the same arm behind his back and placing his right foot on the Ryuji's head to keep him pinned down while sitting on Sasuke's back as Kakashi said looking at Sasuke "You think it's all about you."

As Sakura said with angry anime eyes "Let go of Sasuke and Ryuji! You can't step on them like they're some bug!"

Sasuke grunt gritting his teeth while Ryuji tried to struggle as Kakashi said, "You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, huh?"

Naruto and Sakura look dismayed while Sasuke glare while Ryuji look at Kakashi as Kakashi ask, "Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?"

As Sakura said, "Uh, I–I don't know what you mean!"

As Kakashi said, "I mean, you never realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close."

As Naruto ask, "What it's about?"

As Kakashi said, "Yes, that's what determines whether you pass for fail."

As Sakura said nervously "But that's… I mean, I wanted to ask you that from the beginning."

Kakashi scoff as he asks "Use your head. Four people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?"

As Naruto said, "Ah! How are we supposed to know why you picked four people?! We didn't make the rules!"

As Kakashi said, "It's so basic. Teamwork!"

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Ryuji look at Kakashi in shock as Sakura ask, "Just working together? Is that what you mean?"

As Kakashi said mockingly "That's what I mean. It's too late now, but if all four of you had come at me, you might have been able to take them. Well, anyway, it's over."

As Sakura said in her thought "Wait a minute." As she said, "You set it up with four people, but only three bells. If we worked together and got the bells, only three of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up."

As Kakashi said, "Exactly, I purposely pitted you against each other." Naruto and Sakura look dismayed as Kakashi said, "I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you… it never even crossed your mind. Sakura!"

Sakura gasp standing up as Kakashi said, "You obsessed about Ryuji and Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him."

Sakura looks down embarrassed and ashamed as Kakashi said, "Naruto!" Naruto gulp a little as Kakashi said, "You do everyone on your own. Everything."

Naruto looks down ashamed as Kakashi said looking at Sasuke "Sasuke thought the others were so far beneath you, they were worthless. Arrogance." As he said looking at Ryuji "And finally Ryuji. You, while stopping to help Naruto and even teaming up with Sasuke against me shows that you can work with others. But you don't want anyone else hurt so you don't want them involve with your burden. But you have to have faith in your team." As he said still holding onto Ryuji "Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure and death. For example,…" He pulls out a kunai and brought it to Ryuji's neck as he said, "Sakura, kill Naruto now or Ryuji dies!"

Sakura and Naruto freak out while Sasuke widen his eyes as Kakashi said, "That's what happens on a mission." He moves the kunai away from Ryuji as he release Ryuji allowing him to stumble back over to his teammates and take a seat to Sakura's left.

As Sakura said, "Oh boy, that was really scary." She and Naruto sigh in relief.

Kakashi spins the kunai as he said, "The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice and someone ends up dead." He got off of Sasuke as Kakashi said, "On every mission, your life is on the line." He walks over the memorial stone.

As Naurto said, "That's it! That's it! That's it! Now I know. I've decided I'm gonna have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not gonna live and die for nothing like a dog! I'm gonna be a hero! A hero!"

Sasuke walks over to Ryuji, Naruto and Sakura as Kakashi glances at Naruto over his shoulder as he said, "They are… a special kind of hero."

As Naruto said, "Huh? What kind of heroes are they? Come on! Tell us!"

Kakashi remain silent as Naruto ask, "Well? Well?"

As Kakashi said, "They are all… K.I.A."

Ryuji's eyes widen.

As Naruto said, "Oh, that sounds real cool!"

As Sakura said, "It means killed in action. They all died."

Naruto look surprise as he gains as sad look as Kakashi said, "This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here."

Sakura looks sadly at Kakashi while Sasuke kept his gaze down while Naruto gritted his teeth and Ryuji look as Kakashi.

As Ryuji said, "Kakashi–sensei…" The others look at him as he said, "I should have realized that this was a teamwork exercise. Fail me if you want to but don't fail them. Please Kakashi–Sensei."

As Sakura said, "Ryuji…"

Kakashi looks at them over his shoulder as he said, "Alright. I'm going to give you one chance, but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any."

Naruto looks at him not happy about it as Kakashi said walking over "It's your punishment for trying to eat before everyone else. And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail."

Naruto let out a groan of disbelief while Sasuke glared.

As Kakashi said, "I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?"

Iruka stood up as he said, "I'm leaving."

As Hiruzen said, "Iruka, listen to me."

As Iruka ask, "Huh?"

As Hiruzen said, "Whether they pass or fail, you must not blame Kakashi."

As Iruka said bowing his head "Right."

Ryuji, Sasuke and Sakura began eating their launch as they look at Naruto when his stomach growled as Naruto said, "This is no big deal. I can go without eating for days! For weeks! Believe it! This is no big deal." His stomach growled again as he said looking down "No problem…"

Sasuke looked at his lunch for a moment before holding it in front of Naruto as he said, "Here."

Naruto gasp in surprise. As Sakura said, "What?! No, Sasuke. You can't do that." She looked around nervously for Kakashi as she said, "You heard what the sensei said."

As Sasuke said, "Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry, he'll be weak and ineffective and that hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission."

As Ryuji said, "Blunt and to the point as usual." He took a bite out of his rice ball as he said, "But he's right we need Naruto up to full strength if we have a change to get the bells from Kakashi–sensei."

As Naruto said, "Uh…"

As Sakura said in her thought "Sasuke, Ryuji…" She looks at her launch box before gulping as she held in front of Naruto who look stunned looking at her as he asks in his thought "Sakura?"

Sakura smiled.

Kakashi who had his arms cross leaning against a tree was watching them.

As Naruto said, "Okay. Thanks."

As Sakura said, "Don't thank me. Just hurry up and eat."

As Naruto ask, "But isn't that your lunch?"

As Sakura said, "Uh… I'm on a diet. I mean, I don't eat as much as Sasuke and Ryuji, so… Just take it, Naruto!"

As Naruto said, "I can't take it! Because…" As he said flexing his hands "I can't move my hands. You gotta feed me."

As Sakura ask in anger and shock "Huh?!"

As Sasuke said looking around "Hurry up. He could come back any minute."

As Ryuji said, "Just do it Sakura before Kakashi comes back."

Sakura growled as she said, "Just this one time! That's it! I'll never do this again! Is that clear?!"

As Naruto said grinning "Clear as a bell, Sakura."

Sakura then begins feeding Naruto who smiles and eats the offered rice ball as he swallowed it.

As Ryuji said, "Naruto!" Naruto turn to Ryuji as Ryuji said, "Catch," He toss the rice ball to Naruto who opened his mouth wide and leaned forward as far as the rope would allow before catching the rice ball in his mouth. As he said with his mouth full "I got it!"

Sakura glared at Naruto as she said, "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

They were interrupted by a large gust of wind shot by and a cloud of smoke formed in the center of the training grounds as Kakashi appear looking angrily as he shouted "YOU!"

Naruto began to freak out while Sakura screams, as she blocks her face from the wind while Sasuke tense with a glare while Ryuji took a stance.

As Kakashi said, "You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment." Kakashi made a few hand seals before the sky turned dark as he ask, "Any last words?"

Sasuke and Ryuji got ready to fight while Sakura was trembling in fear and Naruto was trembling a bit as well, with his teeth chattering as he said, "B–but y–y–you said–"

As Kakashi ask, "Yes?"

As Naruto said, "You said that there were four of us! That's what you said and that's why… Ryuji, Sakura and…" He glances as Sasuke.

As Sasuke said, "We're all on this squad and we're all in it together."

As Ryuji said, "That's right! We protect each other and come to the other's aid!"

Sakura stop trembling and became braver as she said, "Yeah! That's right! We gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one!"

As Naruto looking between the three "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Believe it! That's right!"

As Kakashi ask walking to them "The four of you are one?" He put his hands on his hips as he asks, "That's your excuse?"

Ryuji, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke look determined. Kakashi gave them an eye close smile as he said, "You pass."

As Sakura ask, "Huh?"

As Naruto ask, "Huh?"

As Ryuji ask, "Huh?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth while the three looks at Kakashi like he was crazy as Kakashi said, "You…Pass."

As Sakura ask, "What do you mean? How'd we pass?"

The cloud disperses and the sun shine again as Kakashi said, "You're the first squad to succeed. All the others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true. But… those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Sakura smile as Naruto has teary eyes, Ryuji had a big grin and Sasuke smirks.

As Naruto said sniffing "He's uh… you know… he's kind of cool."

As Kakashi said, "This exercise is over. Everyone passes! Squad 7 starts its first mission tomorrow." He gave a thumbs up.

As Sakura said, "Yes!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. As Ryuji said, "We made it."

As Naruto said, "I did it! I did it! Believe it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"

As Kakashi said, "Let's go home."

Kakashi walks off with Sasuke following with Ryuji joining them as Sakura followed behind with a happy smile.

As Inner Sakura said, **"Cha! I did it!"**

Naruto struggles to get free as he said, "I knew they'd do this! It happens every time! Believe it!" He growled as he shouted, "YOU GUYS FORGOT TO UNTIE ME!"

The y did it! Ryuji and the other have passed! Now looking forward to see ya at Chapter 6.


End file.
